Little Rabbit
by Viziela
Summary: (Reupload wattpad. Pairing Okikagu. Age gap 10 tahun)Demi memenuhi peraturan yang sudah dilakukan oleh keluarganya secara turun temurun, Okita Sougo memutuskan untuk menandatangani kontrak kerja bersama Kamui. Pekerjaan yang mengharuskan ia menjadi butler pribadi dari bocah berumur 10 tahun yang bernama Kagura Yato.
1. Chapter 1

Aku memperhatikan gadis kecil itu dari kejauhan. Ia sedang bermain di atas pasir, membangun istana pasir dengan wajah polosnya. Aku mendengus pelan melihat tingkah manjanya, tampak kekanak-kanakkan sekali. Kupikir aku akan mendapat pekerjaan yang berhubungan dengan orang dewasa. Tapi ternyata aku berurusan dengan seorang bocah.

"Dia adikku." Perhatianku teralih ketika ada yang menepuk bahuku. Aku menoleh, bertemu pandang dengan wajah yang nyaris mirip dengan bocah yang tadi kuperhatikan. Tetapi mereka berbeda gender, dan lagi orang yang berada di hadapanku ini seumuran denganku.

Seorang pelayan menuangkan teh beraroma bunga sakura ke dalam cangkir milikku, aku meraihnya dan meneguknya pelan. Menatap dia yang duduk dihadapanku. Ia tersenyum manis, senyuman manis yang bagiku tampak menjijikkan.

"Bagaimana? Dia adalah klien yang harus kau jaga," ucapnya.

Aku mendengus. "Apa kedua orang tuamu sudah setuju? Mengingat ini menyangkut putri kesayangan mereka."

Ia mengkibaskan tangannya dengan sikap santai. "Hey mereka sudah tahu masalahmu dan lagi mereka tahu kalau kita berteman akrab. Jadi tidak masalah bagi merea. Saat ini mereka sedang pergi keluar negeri untuk urusan bisnis, dan mereka mempercayakan hal ini sepenuhnya kepadaku." Ia lalu kembali menyunggingkan senyum menyebalkan, kedua lengannya terlipat di depan dada. "Jadi ... aku pun bisa mempercayakan hal ini kepadamu bukan? Sekarang tinggal kau saja mau menerimanya atau tidak."

Aku menghela napas. "Aku tidak punya pilihan bukan? Hanya kau yang mau memperkerjakanku."

"Ya. Bisa gawat kalau orang-orang tahu statusmu. Tapi aku bisa menyembunyikan statusmu selama kau bekerja di sini." Ia berbicara dengan santai. "Tapi ... aku heran kenapa kau repot-repot ingin melakukan hal seperti ini? Apalagi waktunya cukup lama, beberapa tahun."

Aku mengendikkan bahu. "Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan ayahku." Aku kembali meneguk tehku. Udara dingin di pagi hari membuat teh ini cepat mendingin. "Ini sudah menjadi peraturan keluargaku secara turun menurun. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya."

Pandanganku kembali tertuju kepada gadis mungil yang berada di halaman itu. Ia sudah tidak lagi bermain pasir, dan sekarang ia tengah bermain ayunan. Tubuhnya tampak kotor, ia bersikap tidak peduli saat pelayan yang menjaganya membujuknya untuk membersihkan tubuh.

"Jadi ... siapa namanya?" tanyaku.

"Kagura Yato. Kau harus bisa bersikap sabar terhadapnya. Ia baru berumur 10 tahun."

* * *

_**Little Rabbit**_

_**Okikagu Gintama by Hideaki Sorachi**_

_**Original Story by Viziela Veronica**_

_** Cerita ini sudah pernah saya publish di wattpad. Dan saya mempublishnya ulang di sini. Kedepannya mungkin akan banyak perubahan, karena saya berencana untuk sedikit mengembangkan cerita ini lebih banyak daripada yang di wattpad.**_

_**Hope You Like it.**_

* * *

**Okita Sougo.**

Aku mematut diriku di depan cermin, membenarkan bayangan diriku di depan sana. Aku menghela napas pelan sembari membenarkan letak dasi pelayan yang berada di leherku. Seragam butler, mulai saat ini dan seterusnya aku akan mengenakan pakaian ini selama bekera di rumah keluarga Yato. Seragam yang kukenakan ini ukurannya pas dan terasa nyaman. Kamui, kakak dari Kagura Yato sekaligus teman dekatku ini tahu benar ukuran tubuhku. Aku lalu memakai sarung tangan putih satu pasang dengan seragam yang kukenakan.

'_Baiklah siap bekerja,'_ gumamku malas.

Tepat sebelum aku membalikkan tubuh pendengaranku yang tajam menangkap suara kenop pintu kamarku yang diputar secara hati-hati. Aku menolehkan kepalaku, dan manik merahku menyipit mendapati sosok mungil berkepala jingga yang mengintip di balik celah pintu, memperhatikanku.

Aku hanya diam, tidak memberikan respon apa pun kepadanya. Dan ia kini sedikit menjulurkan kepalanya masuk ke dalam di antara celah pintu. Manik birunya berbinar, menggambarkan perasaan penuh tanya kepadaku, mengamatiku dari atas sampai bawah hingga membuat aku merasa risih sendiri. Kemudian setelah puas mengamatiku, ia tersenyum lengan mungilnya memeluk sebuah boneka kelinci. Pipinya yang seputih salju terlihat sedikit merona ketika ia tersenyum.

"Tu-tuan butler ... a-aniki memanggil anda ke ruang makan," ajaknya ceria.

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal saat mendengar panggilan yang ia katakan untukku. Manik merahku menatapnya datar. "Nona kenapa anda bersembunyi di balik pintu seperti orang yang ketakutan?" tanyaku.

Bulu matanya yang lentik bergerak menyertai kerjapan matanya. "H-habisnya k-kau tampak menakutkan."

Aku tentu terkejut mendengar ucapan polosnya kali ini. Menurutnya aku menakutkan? Ingatanku lalu berputar ke hari sebelumnya di mana Kamui mengajakku berkenalan dengan Kagura. Memberitahu kepada gadis mungil ini bahwa mulai saat ini aku yang akan menjadi _butler_ diingat-ingat lagi Kamui sempat menegurku karena cara bicaraku terhadap Kagura terkesan dingin.

Aku menepuk kening setelah berhasil mengingat dengan apa yang terjadi kemarin. Mungkinkah akibat sikap dinginku kemarin ia menganggapku menakutkan?

Aku lalu melangkah mendekat membuat pelukan Kagura terhadap boneka kelincinya semakin mengencang. Hati-hati aku berjongkok di hadapannya. Sebisa mungkin aku berusaha menyunggingkan senyum terbaik yang kupunya. Meski pun ini menyebalkan aku tetap harus melakukannya. Bagaimana pun juga ini pekerjaanku, aku harus melakukannya sebaik mungkin. Tidak lucu bukan kalau dihari pertama aku dipecat hanya karena membuat majikanku ketakutan.

"Maaf kalau aku membuatmu ketakutan nona." Aku mengulrukan tanganku , mengusap kepala jingganya. Kagura tang tadinya tampak ketakutan sekarang menjadi sedikit lebih rileks saat aku mengusap kepalanya.

Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Tuan butler ternyata memiliki senyum yang manis."

Aku menahan tawa mendengarnya. Kuakui aku sebenarnya kurang suka dengan anak kecil , tapi mendengar ucapan polosnya tanpa dapat dicegah membuat senyumku melebar. Entahlah ia tampak menggemaskan sekali saat mengucapkan itu. Ia manis, tidak heran Kamui sangat menyayanginya.

"Hei nona. Jangan memanggilku seperti itu."

Ia kembali mengerjapkan kedua matanya dengan bingung.

"Namaku Okita Sougo jadi kau cukup memanggilku Sougo."

Ia menatapku, membiarkan tanganku yang terus mengelus kepalanya. Bibir mungilnya yang berwarna pink cherry terbuka. "Sou ... go?"

Aku mengangguk puas. "Ya. Kau majikanku jadi kau tidak perlu bersikap terlalu formal nona."

"Panggil saja ia sadis, imotou-chan. Dia adalah pangeran sadis dari planet sadis."

Mendadak Kamui muncul masuk ke dalam kamarku dengan langkah santai menyunggingkan senyum manisnya yang terkesan memuakkan bagiku. Ia menyingkirkan tanganku yang berada di atas kepala Kagura. Kemudian dengan mudahnya ia menggendong tubuh mungil Kagura dengan satu tangan, seolah tubuh Kagura ringan seperti bulu. Atau ia memang sangat ringan? Rasanya aku juga ingin menggendongnya.

"Apa kau suka mengajarkan adikmu kata-kata yang tidak pantas?" sinisku.

"Berkata tidak pantas terhadapmu adalah suatu hal yang wajar," balas Kamui ringain. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Kagura yang memperhatikan kami bingung. Kamui dengan gemas mencium pipi tembam itu. Aku hanya dapat mengernyit melihatnya. Baru kuketahui di balik sisi sadis Kamui ia ternyata mengidap siscon akut.

"Jadi panggil saja ia sadis ya _imotou-chan."_

Aku hanya dapat menghela napas pasrah melihat Kagura yang mengangguk dengan wajah polosnya. Baiklah, baru saja memulai bekerja di sini aku sudah mendapat panggilan yang menjengkelkan dari majikanku sendiri.

"Sekarang imotou-chan harus sarapan. Persiapkan dirimu sebelum guru privatmu datang ya." Kamui dengan penuh kehati-hatian menurunkan Kagura seolah gadis itu adalah gadis yang rapuh.

Kagura lagi-lagi mengangguk. Manik birunya menatapku dengan binar matanya yang tampak indah.

"Aku pergi dulu eum ... sadis."

Kamui tergelak mendengar ucapan polos Kagura. Anak kecil memang mudah sekali mengikuti perintah orang dewasa. Aku mendengus kesal tetapi gadis mungil itu sudah berlalu dari hadapan kami.

"Kau bilang tadi guru privat?"

Kamui mengangguk. "Iya, kami memakai guru privat untuk pendidikan dasar Kagura," jelas Kamui. "Ia baru akan bersekolah di sekolah umum saat ia sudah SMP. Tetapi tentu saja ia akan dimasukkan ke sekolah khusus para bangsawan."

Aku mengangguk paham mendengar ucapan Kamui. Sebagai keluarga kaya dan berdarah keturunan bangsawan eropa tidak heran keluarga Yato memakai sistem seperti ini untuk pemdidikan anak-anak mereka. Terlebih aku juga mendapati fakta kalau Kagura Yato sangat disayang oleh keluarganya. Ketika sudah berumur belasan tahun dan sudah bisa menjaga diri sendiri barulah mereka bersekolah di luar. Tentu saja dengan adanya penjagaan di dekat mereka.

"Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir kalau kau yang menjadi butler pribadinya _imotou-chan._ aku tidak perlu terlalu khawatir. Mengingat kau sama kuatnya denganku."

"Lalu ... kenapa kau masih memanggil guru privat untuknya?"

"Karena kami sudah menandatangani kontrak kerja sampai imotou-chan berumur 12 tahun, kami tentu tidak bisa asal mengubahnya begitu saja. Oh iya omong-omong kau sepertinya mengenal guru privatnya _imotou-chan_."

* * *

**Okita Sougo.**

Beginilah keseharianku, menjadi butler pribadi Kagura Yato. Putri berdarah bangsawan dari keluarga Yato. Atau ada juga yang menyebutku sebagai anjing penjaga Kagura. Mendengar orang-orang menyebutku seperti itu tentu membuatku merasa jengkel. Aku anjing penjaga seorang anak kecil Bocah berumur 10 tahun.

Awalnya kupikir keseharianku akan menjadi menyebalkan. Mengurus seorang anak kecil. Ada rasa menyesal dalam diriku karena sudah menandantangani kontrak perjanjian yang diajukan Kamui. Dalam bayanganku anak kecil itu selalu merepotkan, manja, cengeng. Dan selalu ditemani kemana pun ia pergi. Terlebih dia adalah putri bangsawan tentu kadar menyebalkan untuk anak kecil dari dalam dirinya akan menjadi berkali-kali lipat bukan?

Aku yang berumur 20 tahun. Harus mengurus anak kecil yang beda 10 tahun denganku.

Tetapi itu hanya dugaan awalku. Setelah tahu bagaimana seorang Kagura Yato sedikit rasa bersalah karena sudah menilainya seenaknya sebelum bertemu pun timbul. Ia memang manja seperti anak kecil kebanyakan, tetapi ia tidak cengeng. Dan terkadang ia bisa bersikap mandiri. Ia cukup berbeda tidak seperti putri-putri kecil bangsawan yang sering kutemui.

Setelah mengenal Kagura perasaan ingin melindunginya pun timbul. Dan aku akui tiap gerak-geriknya tampak menggemaskan. Tidak heran kalau Kamui sangat menyayanginya.

"Sadis ..." Kagura berlari-lari kecil menghampiriku. Di puncak kepalanya terdapat jalinan bunga yang membentuk mahkota mungil. Jalinan mahkota bunga itu tampak berantakan.

"Bagaimana? Aku terlihat seperti tuan putri bukan?" Kagura berputar ringan di hadapanku, membuat gaun bagian bawah yang ia kenakan menjadi mengembang saat ia berputar.

'_Tanpa mahkota buatan itu pun statusmu di dalam rumah ini seorang tuan pitri,_' batinku.

Aku lalu berjongkok di hadapannya agar tinggi kami sejajar. Tanganku terulur mengusap pipi tembamnya untuk menghilangkan noda tanah yang menempel di pipinya, membuat sarung tangan yang kukenakan menjadi kotor.

"Ya, nona tampak cantik sekali seperti ... _Snow white_,"ucapku memyebut salah satu tokoh Disney dalam cerita Snow white and the 7 dwarf. Salah satu putri dalam dunia disney yang paling disukai Kagura. Anak kecil. Tidak heran kalau mereka menyukai hal seperti itu.

Kagura tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya saat aku mengambil mahkota bunga yang berada di atas kepalanya.

"Siapa yang mengajari anda membuat ini?" tanyaku. Tanganku bergerak lincah memperbaiki jalinan mahkota bunga itu agar menjadi lebih rapi.

"Soyo _oneesan_. Sadis ingat bukan? Kemarin sore ia datang kemari dan menemaniku bermain." Lalu wajah cerianya menjadi cemberut. "Itu karena sadis lebih memilih menemani_ aniki_. Saat itu aku tidak punya teman bermain."

Aku terkekeh melihat wajah cemberutnya. Ingin rasanya aku mencubit pipinya tetapi aku berusaha menahannya karena untuk saat ini sarung tangan yang kukenakan kotor terkena tanah.

"Oh iya sadis aku pernah mendengar percakapan mami dan juga papi. Eum ... beberapa maid juga pernah mengatakan ini, mereka bilang Soyo _oneesan _bertunangan dengan _aniki."_

Gerakan tanganku menjadi terhenti sejenak saat mendengar ucapan Kagura. Ya, aku tahu hal itu kalau mereka berdua bertunangan. Tetapi untuk apa Kagura menanyakan hal seperti itu? Apa gadis sekecil ini sudah paham urusan orang dewasa?

"Iya." Aku mengangguk pelan. "Mereka bertunangan."

"Apa tunangan itu?"

Kedua mataku melebar dan aku sontak menoleh membuat aku bersitatap dengan Kagura yang menatapku penuh tanya. Aku menghela napas menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Kenapa Kagura menanyakan hal semacam ini kepadaku? Yah tidak heran juga mengingat selama ini aku yang sering menemaninya semenjak menjadi butler pribadinya.

"Eum ... tunangan itu ... bagaimana ya mengatakannya." Kagura terus menatapku lekat menunggu penjelasanku. "Itu dilakukan oleh laki-laki dan perempuan untuk jenjang hubungan mereka ke yang lebih serius sebelum ke pernikahan."

Entah kenapa aku merasa malu sendiri menjelaskan sesuatu yang cukup sakral kepada gadis mungil sepolos Kagura. Membuat aku mengucapkan kalimat yang tidak jelas. Dan benar saja manik biru itu masih menatapku bingung, pertanda tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kukatakan barusan. Kagura tampak ingin mengajukan pertanyaan lagi kepadaku. Secara pelahan aku meletakkan mahkota bunga yang sudah terjalin rapi itu di atas kepalanya.

Ah ... dia terlihat makin menggemaskan dengan mahkota bunga ini.

"Sadis ... aku tidak mengerti." Aku menepuk keningku mendengar ucapannya. "Lalu ... apa itu per ..."

"Nona, sensei sudah datang."

Bibir mungil Kagura kembali menutup saat seorang maid menghampiri kami dengan langkahnya yang tergesa-gesa. Wajah menggemaskan Kagura menjadi berseri-seri saat ia tahu guru privatnya sudah datang. Ia melepaskan mahkota bunga yang bertengger di atas kepalanya.

"Sadis aku mau belajar dulu. Tolong pegang ini."

Aku menurut menerima mahkota bunga itu. Kemudian Kagura berlari-lari kecil mendekati seorang pria dewasa yang baru datang. Ia mengenakan kemeja bergaris berwarna biru muda. Kagura memanggil nama pria itu melambaikan tangannya dengan penuh semangat. Pria tersebut tersenyum lalu ia menggendong tubuh mungil Kagura ketika sepasang lengan mungil Kagura terulur kepadanya. Isyarat ingin digendong.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Kagura terlihat manja sekali kepada guru privatnya. Sikap manjanya terhadap guru privatnya nyaris sama seperti sikapnya kepada Kamui. Berbeda denganku, meski pun kami sering bersama sikapnya tidak terlalu manja bila terhadapku. Kesannya ia seperti sedikit menjaga jarak. Apa mungkin ia merasa agak sungkan?"

"Oh Soichiro-kun, kemarilah. Bukankah tugasmu untuk selalu menjaga Kagura-chan?"

Lamunanku buyar saat pria itu memanggilku. Lebih tepatnya memanggil namaku dengan seenaknya. Aku tersenyum kecut melangkah mendekat.

"Namaku Sougo, danna."

Guru privat Kagura adalah Sakata Gintoki. Teman dekat dari tunangan kakak perempuanku. Dunia benar-benar sempit.

* * *

**Kagura Yato.**

Aku mendengarkan penjelasan Gin-san dengan seksama. Saat ini ia menjelaskan mata pelajaran sejarah. Biasanya aku mudah mengantuk saat belajar sejarah. Tetapi entah kenapa semenjak Gin-san menjadi guru privatku aku tidak mudah mengantuk di mata pelajaran manapun. Mungkin karena sistem mengajarnya menyenangkan. Gin-san selalu membawa cerita-cerita menarik di sela pelajaran agar aku tidak mudah bosan. Pokoknya aku ingin Gin-san terus menjadi guru privatku, karena hanya ia lah yang membuatku betah belajar.

"Baiklah Kagura-chan. Saatnya beristirahat."

Aku mengangguk patuh, waktu istirahat adalah waktu yang sangat menyenangkan setelah belajar. Gin-san menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkirku lewat teko cantik yang baru saja di antarkan seorang _maid_. Aku mengambil kue cokelat yang terhidang dan memakannya. Tiap waktu belajar seorang _maid_ akan selalu mengantarkan_ dessert_ ke kamarku sebagai kudapan sekaligus hidangan untuk Gin-san. Aku melirik ke arah pintu kamarku yang tertutup rapat, aku tahu ia berada di luar sana. Berdiri di depan pintu kamarku, menjagaku.

"Kenapa? Apa kau mau memanggil Soichiro-kun untuk ikut bergabung?" Gin-san bertanya sangat tahu dengan isi pikiranku saat ini.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Sadis selalu menolak tiap kuajak masuk ke dalam kamar di waktu belajar. Ia bilang ia tidak mau mengganggu waktuku bersama Gin-san."

Bibir Gin-san membulat dan ia berkata oh pelan. Memang selama aku belajar bersama guru privat, Sougo akan berjaga di luar ruangan. Katanya agar konsentrasi belajarku tidak terganggu. Tapi rasanya tidak nyaman saja, Sougo berjaga di luar sedangkan aku di sini bersantai dengan Gin-san.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan percakapan kami tadi. Karena kedatangan Gin-san aku urung bertanya kepada Sougo. Aku lalu menatap Gin-san lekat.

Dia seorang guru jadi dia pasti bisa menjelaskan rasa penasaranku dengan sebaik mungkin.

Tidak seperti sadis.

"Gin-san aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." Ia memandangku lembut, menunggu dengan sabar. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan diriku yang suka bertanya dan selalu ingin tahu. "Apa itu pertunangan dan pernikahan?"

Reaksi yang kudapatkan dari Gin-san berbeda dengan Sougo. Ia terkekeh pelan, mengusap puncak kepalaku. Aku mengerucutkan bibir karena ia menertawaiku.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Karena aku mendengar dari mami dan beberapa maid kalau _aniki _bertunangan dengan Soyo _oneesan_. Dan sadis bilang pertunangan adalah tahap sebelum pernikahan." Aku menatap Gin-san dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Eum ... tunangan ya, bagaimana ya cara menjelaskannya." Gin-san menyentuh dagunya, mengambil pose berpikir. "Tunangan itu semacam ikatan sementara atau tanda kepada suatu pasangan. Laki-laki dan perempuan. Tanda bahwa mereka sudah dimiliki seseorang dan akan membentuk sebuah keluarga. Seperti si botak ... eum maksudku papi dan mamimu Kagura-chan. Sebelum menikah mereka bertunangan dan akhirnya setelah menikah mereka memiliki anak. Yaitu kau dan Kamui-kun."

Aku mengangguk-angguk. Sudah kuduga penjelasan Gin-san lebih mudah dipahami. Ia terlihat santai dan tenang sekali menjelaskannya, tidak seperti sadis yang entah kenapa terlihat malu saat aku menanyakan hal semacam ini kepadanya. Aku juga bisa bertanya-tanya lagi kepada Gin-san. Berbeda terhadap Sougo. Entah kenapa aku merasa diriku ini agak menajaga jarak dari Sougo. Sejujurnya aku memang sedikit merasa segan terhadapnya.

Dan lagi ... Kamui bilang, Sougo memang tidak mudah dekat dengan anak kecil.

"Lalu ... bagaimana caranya memiliki anak?" tanyaku lagi.

Gin-san yang tengah meminum tehnya menjadi terbatuk saat mendengar pertanyaanku. Ia mengusap mulutnya dengan tisu lalu ia tergelak sembari mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Itu semacam sihir. Dan kau akan mempelajarinya nanti saat kau sudah dewasa."

Aku menggembungkan pipiku mendengarnya. Menyebalkan banyak sekali hal yang tidak boleh diketahui oleh anak kecil sepertiku. Rasa-rasanya aku ingin menjadi gadis remaja secepatnya. Memasuki kehidupan dewasa yang sepertinya keren.

"Oh iya aku lupa memberitahumu, ada baiknya pertunangan dan pernikahan itu dilakukan bersama orang yang kita cintai. Agar kita bisa terus menjalankannya dengan bahagia."

"Orang yang kita cintai? Apa itu?"

"Hmm misalkan seperti mami dan papimu. Kau nyaman bila berada dekat dengan mereka dan ingin selalu bersama mereka bukan?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Nah begitu juga dengan seseorang yang akan kau nikahi. Perasaan itu sama kuatnya dengan perasaanmu terhadap papi dan mamimu. Hanya saja kalau bersama orang yang kau cintai itu kau selalu merasa gugup bila berada di dekatnya dan juga merasa tidak nyaman ketika berada jauh darinya."

Gin-san terdiam sesaat ia menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Mungkin ia sadar hal semacam ini cukup sulit untuk dipahami oleh anak kecil sepertiku. Tetapi aku tidak keberatan meski pun aku masih bingung tetap saja ini terdengar menarik bagiku.

"Gawat ... aku terlalu banyak bicara." Gin-san menghela napas, mengusap keningnya yang sedikit berkeringat."Intinya seperti itulah Kagura-chan. Kau nanti akan tahu dengan sendirinya saat kau dewasa."

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. Lagi-lagi karena faktor umur. Aku ingin cepat dewasa.

"Kalau begitu hey Gin-san kalau aku sudah dewasa nanti kau mau menjadi tunanganku?" tanyaku lugu.

Gin-san membelalakkan kedua matanya lalu ia tergelak lagi.

"Kenapa kau ingin bertunangan denganku, Kagura-chan?"

"Karena aku sayang dengan Gin-san, sama seperti dengan mami dan papi." Aku terdiam sejenak, tampak berpikir sesuatu. Gin-san masih saja tertawa entah kenapa, aku tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Atau aku bisa bertunangan dengan Kamui?"

"Kalian bersaudara. Itu tidak bisa, Kagura-chan." Gin-san mencubit pipiku gemas. Hingga aku memgaduh sakit. Kenapa orang-orang suka sekali mencubit pipiku?

"Perasaan sayangmu terhadap kami itu berbeda. Suatu saat kau akan paham sendiri," jelasnya sabar. "Lagipula Gin-_san_mu ini sudah memiliki tunangan."

Ia menunjukkan cincin yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kirinya. Aku terperangan melihatnya, cincin itu tampak indah sekali cocok dikenakan olehnya. Ada ukiran di cincin itu. G&T.

"Cincin bisa menjadi salah satu tanda pertunangan seseorang," jelasnya lagi.

"Siapa? Siapa wanita yang Gin-_san_ sayangi?" tanyaku antusias.

Ia tersenyum lalu ia merendahkan wajahnya ke telingaku, berbisik lembut."Guru musikmu."

"_Anego_?"

"Gin-_san _mengangguk. Aku terdiam sejenak, lalu kuperhatikan reaksi Gin-_san _ia tampak berbeda sekali. Wajahnya berseri, terlihat sangat bahagia. Baru pertama kali ini aku melihat Gin-_san_ seperti ini. Apa begitu rasanya bertunangan dengan orang yang kau sayangi?

Aku tidak tahu sama sekali. Dan aku merasa penasaran.

Aku ingin cepat dewasa. Dan merasakan kebahagiaan memiliki tunangan.

"Bagaimana ceritanya Gin-_san_?" tanyaku lagi dengan penuh semangat.

Gin-_san _tidak langsung menjawab ia menyingsingkan lengan kemejanya melihat arlojinya yang melingkar gagah di sana. "Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol di taman saja?"

* * *

**Okita Sougo.**

Aku melangkah terburu-buru menyusuri lorong kediaman keluarga Yato. Rambut dan wajahku terlihat berantakan, perasaan panik menyergap diriku. Sialan _danna _itu ... Berani-beraninya ia membawa Kagura jauh dari jangkauan pengawasanku. Walau pun Kagura masih berada dalam lingkup rumah ini aku tetap merasa panik kalau ia jauh dalam pengawasanku. Aku tahu ini mungkin terdengar berlebihan. Bahkan tadi ada beberapa _maid_ yang berusaha menenangkanku. Karena pada kenyataannya Sakata Gintoki tentu tidak akan pernah melukai Kagura.

Pria itu sangat menyayangi Kagura.

Tetapi entahlah ... mendapati kenyataan Kagura tidak lagi berada di kamarnya dan lepas dari pengawasanku tanpa kuketahui membuat aku diserang perasaan panik yang berlebihan. _Danna _telah membawa gadis mungil itu keluar lewat jendela kamar. Sehingga aku yang sedari tadi berada di depan pintu tentu tidak menyadarinya.

"Ahahaha Gin_-san _wajah memerahmu lucu sekali."

Langkahku terhenti saat mendengar suara tawa di balik pepohonan di taman yang kulewati. Aku bergegas mendekati sumber suara itu. Dan benar saja tampak Kagura bersama _danna._ Mereka terlihat asyik berbincang.

Aku mendecak kesal, melangkah mendekati mereka.

"Oh hallo Soichiro-_kun_." _Danna_lah yang pertama kali menyadari kehadiranku. Ia melambaikan tangannya menyapaku dengan santai. Bersikap tidak menyadari raut kesal di wajahku atau ia memang tidak menyadarinya? Kagura pun menoleh tersenyum manis melihat kehadiranku.

Mengabaikan Kagura yang memperhatikanku aku mencengkram kerah kemeja d_anna _dengan gerakan cepat, menatap tajam pria itu. Melupakan pesan Kamui untuk tidak pernah berbuat kasar bila di hadapan Kagura. Dan juga aku melupakan bagaimana sikapku selama ini bila terhadap _danna._ Sakata Gintoki adalah satu dari beberapa orang yang kusegani. _Danna _tampak terkejut atas tindakan yang kulakukan, dan Kagura hanya memperhatikan kami dengan pandangan polosnya.

"Kenapa danna membawanya pergi tanpa pengawasan dariku?" tanyaku tajam.

Pria itu sedikit melebarkan kedua matanya, terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang kuberikan lalu terkekeh pelan, berusaha melepaskan cengkramanku. "Sebelum aku menjawab ada baiknya kau melepaskan cengkramanmu. Kita tidak ingin mencontohkan hal yang tidak baik kepada Kagura-chan bukan?"

Aku tersentak mendengarnya, sudut mataku melirik ke arah Kagura. Gadis mungil itu memandangi kami dengan binar matanya yang kini tampak kebingungan. Perlahan aku melepaskan cengkramanku.

"Soichiro-kun aku tadi hanya mengajaknya ke taman. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau aku membawanya keluar dari rumah ini? Sepertinya kau akan membunuhku."

"_Danna _aku tidak sedang bercanda. Kau tidak tahu? Aku benar-benar merasa panik saat aku sadar Kagura sudah tidak ada di kamar."

"Baiklah baiklah. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

_Danna _lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. Tersenyum ke arah Kagura."Lain kali kita akan bercerita lagi Kagura-chan. Saat ini aku harus pulang."

Kagura sempat berseru protes, padahal waktu belajarnya memang sudah habis setengah jam yang lalu. Pria itu lalu pamit pulang. Sebelumnya ia mengatakan kalimat yang tidak kumengerti.

"_Hati-hati Soicihiro-kun jangan sampai sikap posesifmu membawa perasaan lain Kagura memang sangat manis. Tapi kau bukan pedofil bukan?"_

Aku kembali ke taman keluarga Yato setelah mengantar_ danna_ sampai ke gerbang. Kepalau sekarang ini dipenuhi dengan perkataan danna barusan. Aku mendecak kasar, apa-apaan itu? Aku hanya melaksanakan tugasku, sikap posesif yang tadi itu wajar karena aku adalah butler pribadinya. Lalu ... ya tuhan! Mana mungkin aku terarik dengannya. Umurku sudah dua puluh tahun dan ia baru berumur sepuluh tahun.

Aku berhenti mengumpat dalam hati saat aku sampai di taman dan melihat Kagura yang tengah duduk di atas rumpun bunga. Mahkota yang tadi kubuatkan untuknya sudah tersangga anggun di kepala jingganya. Bibir mungilnya bergerak-gerak mengeluarkan senandung indah yang terdengar lucu. Tangan-tangan mungilnya sibuk memetik kuntum bunga.

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum melihat sosoknya yang sekarang ini. Ia terlihat seperti peri bunga bertubuh mungil yang manis. Kakiku melangkah perlahan, mendekatinya.

"Sadis." Senyumnya tersungging saat melihatku.

Aku membalas senyumnya. "Nona lain kali kalau anda pergi anda harus memberitahuku terlebih dahulu. Meskipun anda pergi bersama Sakata Gintoki sekali pun,"peringatku lembut.

Mana mungkin aku tega memarahi gadis mungil yang semanis ini bukan?

Kagura tertegun sejenak, lalu ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan patuh. "Maaf kalau aku membuat sadis marah dan kami hanya membicarakan anego, tunangannya Gin-san."

Aku menghela napas melihat wajah bersalahnya. Perlahan aku mengusap-usap puncak kepalanya dengan lembut."Tenang aku tidak marah."

"Sungguh?" tanyanya dengan manik birunya yang tampak berkaca. Sialan ia terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

Aku mengangguk mantap.

Gadis mungil itu lalu tertawa terdengar riang sekali. Ia memeluk lenganku dengan wajah lega, membuat aku mau tidak mau turut tersenyum. Gadis ini ... ia pandai sekali menularkan perasaan senangnya kepada orang lain.

"Sadis ... kemarikan tangan kirimu," perintahnya.

Sedikit heran dengan perintahnya kali ini aku tentu tetap saja mengulurkan tangan kiriku kepadanya. Kagura tampak tersipu sesaat entah karena apa. Ia lalu memakaikan cincin yang terbuat dari jalinan bunga ke jari manisku. Aku mengerutkan kening melihat cincin buatan itu.

"Mulai sekarang kita bertunangan."

"HAH?" Tentu saja aku merasa terkejut bukan main mendengar ucapannya. Tunangan? Apa-apaan itu?Kenapa gadis kecil ini bisa berpikir ke arah sana? Bahkan menunjukku sebagai tunangannya.

"Gin-san bilang tunangan dilakukan bersama seseorang yang kita sayangi dan dekat dengan kita. Aku dekat dengan sadis dan aku juga menyayangi sadis jadi aku mau kita bertunangan," jelasnya panjang lebar. Cara menjelaskannya seperti sikap seorang guru yang sedang mengajari muridnya.

Aku menghela napas menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Ingin rasanya aku menginterogasi _danna _mengenai apa saja yang telah ia katakan kepada gadis sepolos Kagura.

'_Sayang yang ia maksud pastilah bukan sayang sebagai lawan jenis. Ia tentu belum paham akan hal ini.'_

"Lalu ..."

Belum hilang rasa terkejutku gadis mungil itu mencium pipiku secara tiba-tiba. Kedua mataku membulat sempurna. Kagura menunjukkan cengiran polosnya saat melihat ekspresi terkejutku.

"Gin-san juga bilang hal biasa mencium pipi tunangannya. Sadis ... saat aku sudah dewasa nanti kita menikah ya."

Baiklah ... sepertinya tidak cukup dengan hanya menginterogasi _danna _sendirian. Kamui juga harus tahu kalau _danna _sudah sedikit mengotori pikiran polos Kagura dengan hal sakral tentang pernikahan.

"Nona ... anda harus tumbuh dewasa terlebih dahulu untuk memahami kata-kata anda sendiri."

* * *

**Okita Sougo.**

Seperti dugaanku Kamui terkejut bukan main saat aku menceritakan kejadian hari ini. Ia bahkan memuncratkan kopi yang sedang yang biasanya terlihat kalem sekarang tampak kesal. Ia lalu menyusun rencana bersamaku untuk menemui _danna._

"Lalu ... imotou-chan tadi hanya memakaikan cinci buatanmu ke jarimu bukan?" tanya Kamui, dan aku hanya mengangguk."Tidak ada yang lain?'

"Kau tidak percaya padaku? Terserahlah."

Aku tentu tidak mengatakan kepada Kamui kalau Kagura tadi sempat mencium pipiku. Melihat kadar protektif Kamui dan sisi siconnya tentu akan gawat seandainya Kamui tahu Kagura tadi mencium pipiku.

Kamui meghembuskan napas dengan lega. Ia mengambil sekeping biskuit dan memakannya.

"Tapi Sougo, kau hanya menganggap ucapan imotou-chan sebagai angin lalu bukan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah tidak selamanya Kagura menjadi seorang bocah. Seiring waktu ia tentu akan menjadi gadis remaja. Apalagi kontrakmu bekerja disini itu selama beberapa tahun. Kau akan terus berada disisinya selama masa pertumbuhannya."

Aku tergelak mendengar ucapan Kamui. Aku lalu menatap pria itu dengan pandangan meremehkan. "Dengar mustahil aku tertarik dengan perempuan yang jarak umurnya jauh denganku."

Kamui menatapku tidak percaya. Tapi ia tetap membalas ucapanku. "Baiklah kupegang kata-katamu."

Aku tersenyum kecut. Tapi ... kenapa aku merasa ragu sendiri dengan ucapanku? Dengan bingung aku memperhatikan cincin buatan yang diberikan Kagura kepadaku. Cincin itu mulai layu.

Tentu saja, itu terbuat dari bunga.

'_Konyol.'_

**_TBC_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Seminggu setelah pernikahan Sakata Gintoki dan Tae Shimura._

**Okita Sougo.**

Aku melangkah menyusuri kediaman keluarga Yato sembari melihat keluar ke tiap jendela yang kulewati. Berharap menemukan sosok yang sedang kucari-cari. Pandanganku terpaku ke kolam renang yang terletak di bagian belakang rumah ini. Aku menghela napas melihat sosok yang kucari itu sedang duduk di pinggir kolam. Kagura Yato, ia memasukkan kedua kakinya ke dalam air kolam dan menggerakkan kaki mungilnya menimbulkan riak pada permukaan kolam.

Aku lalu mendekatinya.

"Nona guru privat anda sudah datang. Beliau menunggu di kamar anda," laporku dengan punggung yang dibungkukkan. Sudah setengah tahun aku menjadi butler pribadi keluarga Yato dan aku mulai bisa terbiasa dengan segala tugasku dan bagaimana sikap yang harus kutunjukkan di depan Kagura. Meski pun begitu terkadang aku tentu merasa enggan untuk merendahkan punggungku kepada bocah berumur 10 tahun.

Kagura berhenti mengayunkan kedua kakinya. Ia menoleh menatapku."Apa yang datang kemari itu Gin-san?"

Aku menggeleng. "Bukan. Sakata Gintoki belum bisa datang. Guru yang datang hanyalah guru privat sementara."

Mendengar jawabanku Kagura sontak menggembungkan kedua pipinya memasang wajah cemberut dan ia membuang muka dariku. Kedua lengannya terlipat di depan dada, bersedekap.

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak mau belajar kalau gurunya bukan Gin-san," ucapnya keras kepala.

Aku menghembuskan napas kesal mendengarnya. Lagi-lagi ia menolak untuk belajar hari ini hanya karena guru yang mengajarnya bukan _danna_. Semenjak _danna _menjadi pengantin baru dan mengambil waktu cuti dua minggu untuk bulan madu bersama Tae Shimura, Kagura selalu menolak untuk belajar.

Kamui memang pernah memberitahuku akan hal ini, kalau Kagura tipe pemilih untuk guru yang mengajarnya. Sudah banyak guru privat yang datang melamar pekerjaan untuk menjadi guru privat Kagura dan tidak sedikit yang ditolak gadis itu hanya dalam waktu dua minggu. Sakata Gintoki adalah guru privat Kagura yang paling bertahan lama. Gadis itu sangat suka dengan cara mengajar _danna_. Oleh karena itu untuk saat ini selain mogok belajar untuk pelajaran umum, Kagura juga tidak mau belajar musik karena Tae Shimura yang menjadi guru musiknya tentu saja ikut mengambil cuti. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati bagaimana kalau ia nanti sudah SMP? Mau tidak mau ia harus menerima semua guru yang akan mengajar di kelasnya, tidak ada lagi guru khusus untuknya. Ia tentu tidak bisa bersikap seenaknya.

Aku lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam sakuku, memberitahu kepada kepala _maid _kalau Kagura lagi-lagi menolak untuk belajar. Dan guru pengganti itu terpaksa pulang tanpa hasil apa pun.

"Nona saya sudah menyuruh guru privat itu untuk pulang," laporku. Kulihat Kagura berhenti bersedekap tapi ia tetap tidak menatapku.

"Lalu ... saya mengusulkan bagaimana kalau besok yang menjadi guru pivat anda adalah orang yang sudah anda kenal? Kalau seperti itu anda mungkin bisa kembali bersemangat untuk belajar."

Kagura lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menatapku dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu."Siapa itu? Apa yang sadis maksudkan adalah _aniki_? Tapi aku pernah diajari olehnya dan aku tidak suka. Ia sering bertingkah konyol tanpa sebab dan terus mencubit atau menciumi pipiku selama belajar."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi mendengar pengakuan Kagura. Astaga ... kadar siscon Kamui memang sangat parah sampai-sampai aku merasa jijik sendiri. Aku menghela napas mengusap bagian belakang leherku.

"Tidak. Ini masih rahasia. Besok anda bersiaplah. Saya yakin anda pasti bisa menerima guru privat kali ini."

* * *

**Okita Sougo.**

Aku merapihkan kemeja yang kukenakan, mematut diriku di depan cermin sambil berusaha mengabaikan tatapan penuh selidik yang ditujukan kepadaku dan berasal dari arah belakang. Pungunggku terasa merinding sendiri.

Suara gigitan keras dari buah apel dan suara kunyahan yang juga disengajakan terdengr keras memenuhi kamarku. Aku mendengus menatap pantulan orang yang tengah duduk pongah di kasur milikku seraya menikmati apel hijau dalam genggamannya. Tetap berusaha mengabaikan orang itu aku mengambil kacamata bacaku yang berada di dalam kotak dan kuletakkan di dalam lemari. Aku mengeluarkan kacamata itu, mengelapnya sebentar kemudian memakainya.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal. Ia bersedekap dan mendecih pelan karena aku sedari tadi mengabaikannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku hanya ingin membantu _imotou_-mu agar kembali giat belajar," jawabku santai tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Kamui. Aku melepas kacamataku dan kali ini mengelapnya dengan cairan pembersih.

"Tch ... kau pasti ada maksud tersembunyi. Astaga Okita-_kun_ aku tidak menyangka kau ternyata seorang pedofil."

Kali ini aku membalikkan tubuhku, menatap Kamui kesal yang mengambil apel yang berada di atas mejaku dengan gaya menyebalkannya.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena aku membantumu agar adikmu bisa kembali semangat untuk belajar."

Tapi Kamui tersenyum mengejek mendengar penjelasanku. Ia melompat turun dari kasur, lalu ia mendekatiku kedua tangannya bersedekap dan manik birunya mengamatiku dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kau hanya ingin menjadi guru pengganti sementara bukan? Lalu kenapa kau berpenampilan sok keren seperti ini sialan?" Kamui menunjuk-nunjuk kemeja yang kukenakan begitu juga dengan kacamata yang tersangga di pangkal hidungku. "Apa maksudnya ini? Apa kau punya maksud tertentu? Kau juga ingin menggoda Kagura _hah?"_

"Eh?" Aku tentu terkejut mendengar tuduhan tidak berdasar Kamui. Aku menggoda Kagura? Astaga pria berkepala dua sepertiku mana mungkin menggoda bocah berumur 10 tahun. Dan lagi berpenampilan seperti ini tentu wajar untuk menunjukkan imageku sebagai guru, meski pun hanya guru sementara.

"Kau gila mana mungkin aku melakukan tindakan rendah seperti itu."

"Hoh ... benarkah itu? Aku tahu Kagura memang sangat manis sekali. Tidak heran kau tertarik dengannya."

"Astaga Kamui ...!" Aku menghela napas napas mengusap wajahku dengan gusar menahan diri untuk tidak menagatakan sumpah serapah kepada Kamui. Bagaimana pun juga untuk sekarang ini Kamui adalah majikanku, menyebalkan memang. "Lalu ... kalau kau tidak setuju aku menjadi guru pengganti sementara apa kau punya usul lain agar Kagura mau belajar kembali?"

"Biar aku yang mengajarinya."

Aku mengerutkan kening mendengar usul Kamui, bukankah Kagura kemarin memberitahuku ia tidak suka di ajari Kamui karena Kamui tidak bisa mengajarinya dengan serius. Apa sebaiknya kukatakan saja kepadanya? Tapi aku lalu memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahunya karena aku yakin Kamui pasti tidak akan percaya dan lebih parahnya lagi ia mungkin akan menuduhku yang tidak-tidak.

"Sadis ... apa guru privatnya sudah datang?"

Perdebatan kecil kami terhenti saat suara imut yang sangat kami kenal terdengar. Sontak kami menoleh ke arah pintu dan benar saja tampak sosok Kagura yang mengintip dari celah pintu. Kamui segera menyunggingkan senyum lebar membuat aku mendengus geli melihat tingkahnya. Menurutku Kamui lebih pantas berkespresi sadis ketimbang sok manis seperti ini.

"Hallo imotou-ku tersayang."

Kamui mendekati Kagura tapi sayangnya Kagura malah mengabaikan Kamui manik biru gadis itu mengerjap heran melihat sosokku. Ia memperhatikanku dari atas sampai bawah.

"Wah ... kenapa sadis berpenampilan seperti itu? Kau memakai kacamata, kau terlihat seperti Gin-san," ucapnya takjub. Ia melangkah masuk dan mendekatiku. Kamui tampak kesal karena Kagura mengabaikannya. "Apa mungkin sadis yang akan menjadi guru privatku kali ini?"

Aku menggaruk kepalaku mendengar tebakan sekaligus pertanyaan Kagura. Padahal aku berencana memberi gadis ini kejutan, tapi ia sudah melihatku yang berpenampilan seperti ini.

"Ya, memang benar dia berencana menjadi pengganti sementara Sakata-_san imotou-chan_." Aku mendecak kesal karena Kamui dengan seenaknya masuk ke dalam pembicaraan kami. "Tapi sebelum itu aku mau bertanya, imotou-chan lebih memilih siapa di antara kami untuk menjadi guru privatmu?"

"Apa maksudmu?" bisikku kesal kepada Kamui. Apa-apaan ini? Bisa-bisanya ia mengajukan pertanyaan seperti ini kepada Kagura. Konyol, aku seperti berada di acara kontak jodoh pria dewasa mesum yang berusaha menarik hati gadis di bawah umur.

Kamui mengibaskan tangannya ke arahku, pertanda kalau ia mengabaikan protesku. Aku mendengus, kulihat Kagura menatap kami secara bergantian. Aku yakin ia pasti merasa sama bingungnya dengan tindakan konyol Kamui kali ini. Tidak bisakah ia berhenti bersikap _siscon _dan lebih memperhatikan tunangannya ketimbang terus memperhatikan Kagura seolah gadis itu masih seorang bayi.

Kagura mendadak tersenyum, lalu tindakan ia yang berikutnya membuat aku dan Kamui terkejut bukan main. "Maaf _bakaaniki_, aku lebih memilih sadis." Ia memeluk lenganku dengan erat. Entah kenapa aku merasa senang mendengar keputusannya. Sebaliknya Kamui jelas tampak tidak terima, kedua manik birunya membulat terkejut.

"Tidak ... tidak ... tidak ... Mana mungkin?! Kenapa _imotou-chan_ lebih memilih sadis sialan ini ketimbang kakakmu sendiri?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan prihatin saat melihat kehisterisan Kamui. Terlalu berlebihan. Kagura pun hanya menatap kakaknya dengan bingung, ia masih memeluk lenganku erat. Aku menoleh menatap gadis mungil ini. "Sebaiknya kita pergi saja nona. Biarkan kakakmu ini meratapi nasibnya."

Kagura mengangguk patuh mendengar ajakannya, ia mengangkat kedua tangannya di hadapanku isyarat kalau ia meminta untuk digendong. Tak ayal lagi permintaan Kagura membuat Kamui bertambah histeris. Aku berusaha mengabaikan sikap tidak jelas Kamui dan menggendong gadis mungil ini dengan mudahnya.

"Dasar pedofil,"seru Kamui menyebalkan.

"Aku bukan pedofil, siscon sialan!"

* * *

**Okita Sougo.**

Meski pun sudah menjadi butler pribadi Kagura selama setengah tahun, aku cukup jarang masuk ke dalam kamar Kagura. Biasanya yang menemani gadis ini masuk ke dalam kamarnya atau sekedar membangunkan tidur Kagura adalah para _maid_. Kurasa meski pun Kagura hanyalah bocah berumur 10 tahun untuk urusan kamar sebaiknya para maid yang mengurus gadis ini, aku cukup berjaga-jaga di depan kamarnya. Apalagi mengingat sikap Kamui yang terang-terangan menunjukkan sisi sisconnya, membuatku semakin yakin untuk tidak berurusan dengan kamar pribadi Kagura.

Tapi untuk saat ini aku berada di kamar Kagura bahkan untuk beberapa jam kedepan karena saat ini aku menjadi guru privatnya. Aku mengeluh dalam hati kenapa aku menjadi gugup seperti ini? Oh ayolah ini hanya kamar gadis berumur sepuluh tahun seorang anak kecil yang polos. Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk merasa gugup. Saat aku masuk ke dalam kamar Kagura aku dapat mencium wangi permen karet yang menjadi parfum ruangan gadis ini. Kamarnya pun didominasi dengan warna pastel lembut. Benar-benar seperti kamar gadis kebanyakan. Disalah satu sudut kamar dekat dengan jendela dan bersebelahan dengan lemari dinding terdapat sebuah lemari kaca yang di dalamnya penuh dengan boneka-boneka lucu dengan berbagai ukuran. Tetapi kebanyakan dari koleksi boneka itu adalah boneka berbentuk kelinci.

Aku tahu Kagura memang sangat menyukai kelinci. Bahkan di taman belakang keluarga Yato terdapat kandang besar berisi banyak kelinci. Hampir tiap sore saat cuaca sedang cerah Kagura selalu bermain dengan kelinci-kelincinya dan tentu saja aku menemaninya.

"Sadis ... aku sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas yang kau suruh."

Aku berhenti mengamati kamar Kagura saat suara imut itu kembali terdengar menyadarkan diriku. Kagura meletakkan pensil dan menyeka keningnya sendiri, ia tampak kelelahan setelah menyelesaikan tugas yang kuperintahkan. Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya, tanganku dengan lembut mengusap rambutnya sekilas.

"Aku akan memeriksanya nanti dan hasilnya akan kuberitahu besok." Aku mengamati buku tugas Kagura sejenak dan mengangguk pelan. "Nah ... pelajaran yang berikutnya."

"Hah? Tidak ada istirahat?" Kagura berseru protes. Ia menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Sadis aku baru saja mengerjakan tugas yang kau berikan, aku butuh istirahat."

"Tapi nona kita harus mengejar ketertinggalanmu."

Kagura semakin tampak cemberut. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada."_Baka aniki_ benar. Sadis memang orang yang sadis dan tidak berperasaan. Padahal biasanya Gin-san selalu memberi waktu istirahat untukku setelah mengerjakan banyak tugas."

Aku mendengus mendengar aksi protesnya kali ini, karena ia menyebut nama Sakata Gintoki. Aneh ... kenapa aku tidak suka dibandingkan dengan orang lain oleh Kagura?

"Baiklah ... memang guru yang paling ideal untuk nona adalah danna. Aku cukup menjadi butler anda saja dan anda bisa belajar lagi setelah danna kembali dari bulan madunya."

Kagura tampak terkejut melihatku yang bangkit berdiri dari karpet beludru yang kami duduki. Tangan mungilnya secara mendadak memeluk erat lenganku. Aku sedikit menundukkan wajahku dan melihat wajah manis itu kini tampak bersalah.

"Aku juga suka diajari sadis kok. Cara sadis mengajar itu menyenangkan sama seperti Gin-san."

Aku menghela napas. "Tapi nona, aku tidak bisa memanjakanmu saat kita belajar. Istirahat hanya akan dilakukan setelah dua mata pelajaran, bukan semaunya nona. Nona harus terbiasa dengan sistem ini karena sebentar lagi anda akan bersekolah di luar," jelasku panjang lebar. Aku kembali duduk di atas karpet menatap tegas Kagura yang masih tampak tidak terima dengan perkataanku. "Nona sudah terlalu dimanjakan danna saat belajar. Dan kali ini sudah tugasku untuk bersikap lebih tegas."

Kagura melepaskan pelukannya dari lenganku. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mempermainkan jemarinya sendiri tidak berani menatapku saat ini. Mungkin karena aku jarang bersikap tegas terhadapnya. Biasanya aku selalu menuruti keinginannya. Tapi kali ini aku harus bersikap tegas demi kebaikannya, agar nanti ia bisa terbiasa dengan sistem pendidikan di luar. Waktu istirahat siswa tidak bisa dilakukan dengan seenaknya.

"Baiklah."

Aku tentu terkejut karena Kagura bisa menyetujui perkataanku.

"Tapi ... sadis tetap mau mengajariku bukan?"

Aku tersenyum, mengusap puncak kepalanya dengan sayang. "Tentu saja."

Tidak terasa sudah cukup lama aku mengajari Kagura. Saat mengerjakan soal terakhir, gadis itu jatuh tertidur, kepalanya terkulai lemah di atas meja dan tangan kanannya yang memegang pensil terjuntai ke bawah, membuat pensil yang dipegangnya terjatuh. Aku mengulurkan tangan hendak membangunkannya. Tapi ketika aku sadar waktu belajar kami tinggal lima menit lagi aku mengurungkan niatku. Gadis ini pastilah sudah sangat kelelahan. Aku melirik ke arah jam, lagipula sekarang sudah masuk waktu tidur siang.

Aku lalu membereskan buku-buku pelajaran milik Kagura yang berserakan di atas meja. Kemudian aku mengangkat tubuhnya, membawanya ke tempat tidur. Dengan penuh kehati-hatian aku membaringkan tubuh mungil itu di atas kasur, menyelimutinya dengan selimut tipis yang lembut. Aku tersenyum, mengusap keningnya yang mengeluarkan sedikit peluh. Setelah itu aku memperhatikan wajah tidurnya.

Tanpa sadar senyumanku melembut melihat wajah tidur Kagura. Gadis ini tampak semakin menggemaskan. Aku menyentuh daguku sendiri, mengingat percakapan kami tadi ketika beristirahat sejenak. Gadis ini membicarakan _danna_ tempo hari. Mengatakan kalau Tae Shimura, istri sahnya _danna_ untuk sekarang ini terlihat sangat cantik dalam balutan gaun pengantin.

Lalu Kagura mengatakan, ia juga ingin mengenakan gaun seperti itu secepatnya.

'_Dasar.'_ Aku mendengus geli_. 'Cepatlah tumbuh dewasa Kagura Yato.'_

* * *

**Kagura Yato.**

"Kagura-chan."

Sebuah suara memanggil namaku, membuat aku yang tengah menikmati kepingan _marshmallow _yang meleleh di mulutku menjadi terhenti sejenak. Aku sedikit menaikkan pandanganku, memandangi gadis yang memanggilku tadi. Gadis itu mengambil tempat di hadapanku. Saat ini waktu istirahat dan biasanya aku menghabiskan waktu istirahatku di kafetaria sekolah bersama gadis ini.

Imai Nobume, gadis berwajah datar dengan rambut panjang berwarna biru gelap. Ia menjadi teman pertamaku saat aku pertama kali masuk ke sekolah ini. Bahkan kami sudah menjadi sepasang sahabat.

"Ada apa Nobutats?" tanyaku.

"Kau tidak keberatan penjagamu didekati seperti itu?"tanya Nobume. Ia menggigit donat berlapis cokelat kacang miliknya.

Aku sontak menoleh mengikuti arah pandangnya. Saat itu lah rahangku terasa mengeras melihat tiga gadis teman sekelasku(sebenarnya kami tidak berteman sama sekali aku tidak menyukai mereka)berdiri mengelilingi seorang pria dewasa yang mengenakan kemeja abu-abu. Itu adalah Okita Sougo, pria yang masih menjadi butler pribadiku meski pun saat ini aku sudah berumur 14 tahun. Tugas Sougo memang selalu mengawasiku di mana pun aku berada bahkan saat aku sekolah. Sekolah yang kumasuki memang sekolah elit, jadi hal seperti adanya _bodyguard _milik beberapa murid itu termasuk hal yang biasa.

Padahal kalau dipikir lagi keamanan sekolah ini cukup terjamin. Tetapi papi tetap menyuruh Sougo untuk selalu berada di sisiku. Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan keputusan papi. Aku justru merasa senang sekali. Awalnya aku memang merasa senang tetapi saat aku berada di kelas sembilan entah kenapa terkadang aku merasa kesal sendiri dengan keberadaannya Sougo. Ini dikarenakan ulah ketiga siswi itu, mereka sering mendekati Sougo. Mereka mencoba menarik perhatian Sougo dariku.

Aku merasa sangat kesal. Aku juga tidak paham, kenapa aku bisa merasa kesal kalau ada wanita-wanita lain yang mendekati Sougo. Aku sadar Sougo termasuk pria dengan wajah yang tergolong di atas rata-rata atau dengan kata lain ia tampan. Begitulah penilaianku terhadapnya setelah aku mendengar pendapat teman-teman sekelasku yang lain mengenai Sougo. Ia pria dewasa yang tampak matang yang tentunya bisa menarik banyak perhatian gadsis-gadis muda seumuranku. Tidak heran kalau ada banyak dari teman-teman sekelasku yang tertarik dengannya tapi tidak ada berani yang mendekatinya, kecuali tiga gadis itu.

'Hmm." Aku berhenti memandangi Sougo dari kejauhan saat aku mendengar gumaman Nobume yang tidak menjadi berkerut samar mendapati tatapan menyelidik yang diberikan Nobume kepadaku. "Memang benar dengan yang dikatakan mereka bertiga kalau kau cemburu."

"A-a-apa?" Aku terkejut mendengar tuduhan yang Nobume berikan. Gadis itu kembali memakan donatnya dengan santai."A-aha-ha-ha-ha cemburu? Nobutats itu mana mungkin."

Nobume mengambil selembar tisu dan menyeka sudut bibirnya dengan gerakan anggun. "Begitulah yang kau katakan kemarin kepada mereka. Ketika kau kemarin memprotes ulah mereka yang selalu mendekati Okita-san. Bukankah mereka bilang kalau kau tidak cemburu seharusnya kau tidak marah melihatnya didekati dengan gadis lain."

Aku menggigit bibirku dengan kesal aku kembali memasukkan kepingan marhsmallow ke dalam mulutku. Padahal nafsu makanku sudah hilang entah kemana.

"Ya, aku kesal kalau ada wanita lain yang mendekatinya." Akuku pelan setelah berusaha menenangkan hatiku yang tadi terasa panas."Nobutats kenapa aku bisa begini?"

Nobume mengerjapkan kedua matanya pelan. Ia sedikit menelengkan kepalanya dan telunjuknya menyentuh dagunya sendiri. "Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu."

Sudah kuduga seharusnya aku tidak menanyakan hal semacam ini kepada Imai Nobume si gadis berwajah datar.

* * *

**Kagura Yato.**

"Kagura."

Aku pura-pura tidak mendengar suara orang yang memanggil namaku itu. Tangan kananku mencengkram tali ranselku dan aku melangkah cepat menuju pelataran parkir. Berusaha meninggalkan orang yang sedari tadi memanggilku. Meski pun aku sadar ia akan terus mengikutiku walau bagaimana pun.

"Kagura!"

Aku menggiggit bibirku ketika orang itu berhasil menyusulku dan kini berdiri tepat di hadapanku. Tubuhnya tinggi menjulang seolah-olah menjadi tembok penghalang agar aku tidak bisa melangkah kabur.

"Tch ... minggir sadis,aku lelah. Aku ingin sampai di rumah secepatnya." Ucapku diselingi dengan decakan kesal. Aku berusaha melewati Sougo tetapi pria itu tetap menghalangiku.

"Tidak sebelum kau memberitahuku kenapa kau mendadak marah seperti ini?"

Entah sejak kapan Sougo berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan 'nona' dan kalimat formal lainnya. Sebenarnya ini hanyalah permintaanku aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan Sougo yang terus memanggilku dengan sebutan 'nona.' Rasanya seperti ada yang membatasi kami kalau ia bersikap formal kepadaku, padahal aku ingin akrab dengannya dan tidak begitu mempedulikan status yang ada. Mungkin ini bermula dari rasa iriku melihat Kamui yang bisa akrab dengan Sougo. Mereka terlihat dekat sekali dan Sougo memanggilnya dengan nama langsung tanpa embel-embel apa pun.

Akhirnya aku pun meminta kepada Sougo untuk berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan 'nona.'

'Aku tidak marah. Untuk apa aku marah?" jawabku atas pertanyaan Sougo tadi.

"Kalau kau tidak marah denganku mana mungkin kau pergi tanpa mendengar suaraku?"

Aku menggigit bibirku kencang. Beberapa hal yang kuketahui dari seorang Okita Sougo ketika aku bukan lah anak kecil lagi adalah Sougo orang yang egois, keras kepala dan tidak mau mengalah juga suka mendesak orang lain.

"Kau mau terus berdiri di sini tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Aku mendengus kencang, lalu menatapnya tajam. "Aku muak melihat gadis-gadis genit itu mendekatimu di jam istirahat tadi. Seharusnya kau menjagaku tapi perhatianmu malah teralih karena mere ..." Aku refleks menutup mulutku sendiri sadar kalau aku sudah terlalu banyak bicara. Kedua mataku pun membulat mendapati Sougo yang juga terlihat terkejut mendengar jawabanku. Lalu bibir tipisnya mengulum senyum, senyum khasnya tiap ia bermaksud menggodaku.

"Akh ... bodoh. Kau membuatku bicara yang tidak-tidak." Aku sontak memukul dada bidang Sougo dengan menggunakan tas sekolahku. Mengabaikan Sougo yang berusaha menahan tawa aku berlari pergi meninggalkannya.

"Hei ... seorang tuan putri tidak pantas berlari-lari seperti itu," tegurnya.

Tapi aku mengabaikannya, aku terus berlari menuju tempat parkir. Kepalaku terasa seolah berasap karena sangking malunya. Saat aku sudah berada dekat dengan mobilku aku segera membukanya dan masuk ke dalam. Lewat kaca spion tengah aku melihat sopir pribadiku menatapku heran karena tindakan yang kulakukan.

"Nona ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hei ... Richard bisa kita pergi sekarang?"

"Eh ... tapi bagaimana dengan Tn. Sougo?"

"Tidak usah pedulikan dia. Tinggalkan saja."

"Siapa yang harus ditinggalkan?"

Aku tersentak mendapati Sougo yang dengan santainya masuk ke dalam mobil. Sougo hanya menyunggingkan senyum polos terhadapku. Sial! Aku tadi lupa mengunci pintu. Aku menahan napas ketika Sougo mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh rambutku dengan hati-hati. Tangan kananku terkepal kencang, ingin rasanya aku menepis tangannya tetapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku merasa Sougo seperti memasang sesuatu di rambutku, wajahku terasa memanas karena aku sadar Richard—supir pribadiku—memperhatikan gerak-gerik kami berdua lewat kaca spion tengah.

"Selesai." Sougo menatapku dengan senyum puas. "Tn. Richard kita bisa berangkat sekarang," ucap Sougo. Untuk sejenak ia mengusap puncak kepalaku dengan gemas. Seakan aku masih lah bocah baginya.

Saat mobil yang kami naiki melaju, aku segera merapatkan tubuhku di sisi lain mobil agar aku tidak terlalu berdekatan dengan Sougo. Tapi aku menjadi tertegun saat melihat pantulan diriku di kaca mobil dan mendapati jepit rambut berbentuk kelinci yang menjepit poniku ke belakang. Aku baru ingat jepit rambut ini sempat hilang dan Sougo berhasil menemukannya. Jepit rambut yang kupakai ini adalah jepit rambut pemberian Sougo saat aku berulang tahun yang ke 12.

Aku berjengit merasakan napas hangat Sougo menerpa telingaku, berbisik lirih. "Nona lain kali aku akan menghukummu dengan memberi soal latihan yang sangat sulit kalau nona menghilangkan hadiah pemberianku lagi."

Aku menoleh dan menatap Sougo horor. Pria itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum tanpa dosanya kepadaku. Aku menggembungkan pipi kesal, padahal aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya. Kalau Sougo sudah berbicara seperti ini, ia serius akan memberikan soal latihan yang sulit untukku. Sebenarnya meski pun aku sudah bersekolah di luar, terkadang Gin-san atau pun Sougo tetap menjadi pengajarku di saat-saat tertentu. Aku senang-senang saja karena aku tetap bisa bertemu dengan Gin-san. Apalagi terkadang Gin-san membawa _anego_ bersamanya, mereka sudah memiliki anak perempuan berumur tiga tahun.

Imut sekali.

"Ohya Kagura, kau sudah memberitahu teman-temanmu mengenai pesta ulang tahunmu sabtu depan?'

Aku terkejut mendengar ucapan Sougo, kontan saja aku menepuk keningku."Aku lupa."

* * *

**Okita Sougo**

Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu suka dengan namanya keramaian. Terlebih bila keramaian itu terjadi dalam sebuah pesta yang terpaksa kudatangi. Bila aku mendatangi sebuah pesta, biasanya aku akan pergi di tengah-tengah acara karena tidak terlalu tahan dengan suasana sekitar.

Tetapi untuk kali ini aku berusaha menahan diri karena pesta kali ini adalah pesta ulang tahunnya Kagura Yato.

Ulang tahun putri keluarga Yato yang kelima belas.

Aku meraih segelas cocktail dan meminumnya secara perlahan. Berusaha mengabaikan lirikan teman-teman sekelas Kagura yang tentunya juga di undang dalam acara ini. Kalau kuingat-ingat lagi bagaimana marahnya Kagura saat tahu aku didekati oleh para gadis itu membuatku tersenyum. Sejujurnya ia terlihat sangat menggemaskan kalau bertingkah seperti itu. Aku sadar ia cemburu, tapi aku tidak tahu cemburu dalam konteks hubungan yang seperti apa terhadapku. Mungkin saja ia tidak suka kalau butler pribadinya mengurusi gadis-gadis lain.

"Hey sadis." Aku urung mengambil sepotong kue lava cokelat ketika Kamui mendadak muncul. Sesuai dugaanku, Kamui juga cukup menarik banyak perhatian. Ia mengenakan kemeja hitam yang dilapisi dengan blazer merah. Ia meninggalkan tunangannya Tokugawa Soyo yang sedang berbincang bersama Shimura Tae atau Sakata Tae.

"Kau ingin tahu pemuda yang bernama Hisashi bukan?" tanya Kamui tanpa basa-basi dengan gerakan yang tidak kentara ia menunjuk seseorang menggunakan dagunya."Lihat? Pria berarmbut cokelat yang model rambutnya hampir sama denganmu? Ia yang bernama Hisashi"

Kamui kembali memandangiku. "Omong-omong kau ada masalah apa dengannya? Ia tampak seperti pria baik-baik yang tidak suka mencari masalah."

"Ah tidak ada apa-apa." Aku menggeleng, menyerahkan gelas cocktail kepada seorang pelayan yang lewat. Mana mungkin aku mengatakan kepada Kamui kalau aku menemukan surat dari pria bernama Hisashi di dalam tas Kagura. Sikap posesif Kamui akan muncul dan tidak kenal tempat bisa-bisa ia akan mendekati Hisashi dan menginterogasi pemuda itu.

"Hmm." Kamui bergumam menatapku curiga, tetapi ia tidak mengatakan apa pun."Baiklah aku pergi dulu. Sebentar lagi imotou-chan akan keluar."

Aku hanya mengangguk samar, dan Kamui pergi meninggalkanku sendirian, menebarkan senyum penuh pesona kepada gadis-gadis yang dilewatinya entah untuk apa. Apa ia tidak sadar diri kalau ia sudah memiliki tunangan?

Kembali aku memperhatikan pemuda bernama Hisashi itu dari kejauhan. Aku menggigit bibirku ketika aku mengingat isi suratnya untuk Kagura. Pemuda itu menyukai Kagura, itu sudah tergambar jelas dalam isi suratnya. Entah kenapa aku merasa kesal sendiri tiap mengingat isi surat itu. Aku pun tidak tahu bagaimana pandangan Kagura terhadap Hisahi, aku membaca surat itu secara diam-diam.

Aku mendengus, mengusap kasar wajahku. Kenapa untuk saat ini aku terkesan seperti seorang _stalker?_Sejak kapan aku bertingkah aneh seperti ini bila menyangkut Kagura Yato?

Mendadak suasana di dalam ruangan ini menjadi hening. Pandangan semua orang tertuju ke arah tangga. Aku ikut menoleh, dan kudapati Kagura turun dari atas tangga didampingi oleh ayahnya, Kanko.

Gadis itu mengenakan gaun berwarna biru gelap. Terlihat mencolok dan kontras sekali dengan kulitnya yang berwarna seputih salju. Rambutnya di gelung ke atas dengan menyisakan sedikit rambut di sisi kanan dan kiri pipinya. Rambut yang disisihkan itu diroll lucu. Kepala mungilnya mengenakan tiara kecil berwarna putih.

Kagura turun dari atas tangga dengan langkah malu-malu dan tanpa sadar pandanganku terus tertuju ke arahnya.

* * *

**Okita Sougo.**

"Hah ... hah ..."

Aku membiarkan Kagura bersandar di dadaku, tangannya yang terbungkus dengan sarung tangan berada di atas dadaku. Napasnya terengah-engah dan wajahnya memerah, peluh memenuhi dahinya. Aku menghela napas dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan untuk menyeka keringat di keningnya.

"Anda terlihat sangat kelelahan,"ucapku.

Sejenak Kagura tampak kesal karena aku lagi-lagi memakai kalimat formal untuk berbicara kepadanya. "Tentu saja sejak dari acara pemotongan kue ulang tahunku banyak orang yang mengajakku menari sesuai dengan musik yang mengalun. Aku lelah sekali, aku sudah meladeni berapa orang untuk menari?"

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Itu karena kau sekarang nyonya di pesta ini. Tentu saja banyak yang mengajakmu menari."

"Tapi tahun kemarin tidak sebanyak ini. Apalagi baru kali ini aku memakai _high heels_."

Baru kusadari Kagura tampak sedikit kesakitan. Gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya, melihat sepasang kakinya yang terbungkus sepatu hak tinggi. Pantas saja ia meminta tolong kepadaku untuk membantunya kabur dari tempat pesta. Dan sekarang kami berdua berada di taman, jauh dari keramaian tetapi kami masih bisa mendengar hiruk pikuk pesta dan lantunan musik yang mengiringi pesta.

"Kita sebaiknya kesana saja."

"HEI!" Kagura berseru protes karena secara mendadak aku menggendongnya dengan gaya putri dan pangeran. Kagura pun refleks melingkarkan lengannya ke leherku agar ia tidak terjatuh, wajahnya tampak memerah karena posisi kami. "T-turunkan aku."

"Bukankah kakimu sedang sakit?" balasku santai.

"Y-ya memang benar. T-tapi kau tidak perlu menggendongku. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi sadis."

"Bagiku kau tetaplah seorang anak kecil meski pun umurmu sudah menginjak lima belas tahun."

Kagura tampak terkejut mendengar ucapanku. Ekspresi wajahnya sekarang sedikit berubah, tampak kesal. Aku tidak menangkap penyebab kekesalannya. Mungkinkah ia tidak suka kalau aku memanggilnya anak kecil?

Aku menghela napas. Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya aku juga merasa kesal. Kesal melihat banyak teman laki-lakinya yang mengajaknya berdansa. Termasuk Hisashi.

Tak lama aku menurunkan Kagura dari gendonganku secara hati-hati. Kami sekarang berada di sebuah gazebo. Di tengah-tengah taman dekat dengan air mancur. Gadis itu duduk di bangku kayu yang berada di gazebo itu.

Ia lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya, tangannya terulur menyentuh tumitnya dan ia mengamati tumitnya yang tampak lecet. Ia menggigit bibir menahan perih, kemudian ia terlihat akan melepas high heelsnya.

"Izinkan aku untuk melepasnya." Sesuai dengan instingku yang sebagai butlernya aku duduk bersimpuh di hadapannya dan meraih kakinya yang terbalut dengan high heels.

"Tidak usah sadis. Aku bisa sendiri."

Penolakan Kagura tentu hati-hati aku melepaskan sepatu yang ia kenakan. Kagura meringis merasa perih tepat saat sepatu itu kulepaskan. Saat itu lah aku dapat melihat tumitnya yang lecet.

"Parah sekali, aku memang tidak cocok memakai hak tinggi," keluhnya.

"Ya, kau memang tidak memiliki sikap anggun sedikit pun. Tidak heran kau tidak bisa memakai hak tinggi."

"Ugh ... diam lah seharusnya dihari ulang tahunku kau bersikap lebih lembut terhadapku,"sungut Kagura.

Aku terkekeh pelan mendengar keluhannya. Posisiku masih sama seperti tadi, duduk bersimpuh tepat di hadapannya. Aku baru ingat kalau aku belum memberikan hadiah ulang tahun untuknya.

"Kemarikan tanganmu," perintahku.

"Eh ... kenapa?"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan darinya aku meraih tangan kanan Kagura. Kemudian aku memakaikan gelang ulang tahun pemberianku ke pergelangan tangannya. Kagura tampak terkejut atas tindakan yang kulakukan, ia lalu memperhatikan gelang itu. Pipinya tampak bersemu.

"Terimakasih ... tapi kenapa harus kelinci?"

"Karena aku tahu kau sangat suka kelinci. Bagiku kau tetap lah gadis kecil pencinta kelinci."

Kagura menggembungkan pipinya, menatapku jengkel. "Aku sudah remaja, aku bukan anak kecil lagi.

"Ya, kau memang bukan anak kecil lagi. Makanya kau sekarang sudah memiliki kekasih bukan?"

"Hah?" Manik biru Kagura membulat sempurna karena kaget.

"Berterimakasihlah karena aku tidak memberitahu Kamui. Aku menemukan surat di dalam tasmu. Itu pemberian dari teman sekelasmu yang bernama Hisashi."

"Hisahi? Surat dalam tas? Sougo kau membuka tasku dengan seenaknya." Kagura bangkit berdiri dan menyerangku dengan tinjuan-tinjuan kecilnya.

"Sudah tugasku untuk memeriksa barang-barangmu agar tidak ada barang yang mencurigakan."

"Tapi kau tidak perlu membuka tasku dengan seenaknya." Entah kenapa ia tidak terlihat marah. Seolah-olah ia tidak begitu keberatan dengan diriku yang sudah seenaknya ikut campur dalam masalah pribadinya.

Kagura terus berusaha menyerangku, tetapi karena kakinya yang masih terasa sakit tubuh gadis itu mendadak oleng dan aku refleks menangkapnya hingga kami berada dalam posisi saling memeluk satu sama lain.

"Ini lah akibatnya kalau kau banyak bergerak dengan kaki yang lecet seperti itu," ujarku sembari mendengus.

Kagura hanya diam. Kepala mungilnya bersandar di dada bidangku, aku menelan ludah gugup dapat kurasakan napasnya yang hangat menerpa dadaku. Dan ya tuhan, perasaanku saja atau apa? Kenapa aku merasa debaran kencang di dada Kagura?

"Hisashi dan aku tidak berpacaran," ucapnya pelan di sela deru napasnya yang terasa hangat, tetap dengan posisi kami yang masih berpelukan.

Aku mengerutkan kening mendengarnya. "Lagipula aku masih lima belas tahun. Papi akan sangat marah kalau aku sudah berpacaran."

Aku tersenyum tipis mendengar jawabannya, tanpa dapat dicegah perasaan lega membelai hatiku yang tadi terasa sesak. Tanpa dapat dicegah aku mengusap-usap kuat puncak kepala Kagura hingga gadis itu berseru protes. "Hei ... tatanan rambutku bisa rusak."Kagura berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukanku.

"Umurmu boleh saja tumbuh, tapi kau tetaplah seorang bocah."

"Selalu saja kau mengejekku seperti itu memangnya kau sendiri umur berapa?"

"Aku ...? Umurku 25 tahun."

Kagura tertegun sejenak mendengarnya. Ia menghela napas dan berpangku tangan, kedua tangannya disandarkan di atas pembatas gazebo. "Aku ingin cepat dewasa."

"Ya, cepatlah dewasa," balasku tanpa sadar.

"Kau tadi mengatakan apa?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu berdansa."

Kagura membelalakkan kedua matanya, menatapku dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat ditebak. "Kau tahu sendiri bukan? Kakiku sakit."

"Aku tidak peduli. Kau harus berdansa denganku. Lagi pula tempo musiknya lambat, kita bisa bergerak pelan."

Ya, bagiku tidak adil rasanya. Semua teman laki-lakinya sudah berdansa dengannya. Kagura juga harus menerima ajakanku. Bagaimana pun keadaannya aku akan memaksanya.

Kagura mendecak keras dengan raut terpaksa ia menerima uluran tangaku. Pipinya tampak merona ketika aku mengecup lembut punggung tangannya.

"Selamat ulangtahun," bisikku sembari menarik tubuhnya mendekat agar kami bisa berdansa.

Dalam alunan musik dan hembusan lembut angin malam kami menari di tengah taman. Di bawah cahaya bulan serta iringan suara jangkrik yang ikut menemani aktifitas kami.

* * *

**_TBC_**

_**Holla bagaimana pendapat kalian atas chapter kali ini?**_

_**Huhu maaf kalau chapter terbarunya lama di update :'(**_

_**Semoga kalian suka**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Kagura Yato.**

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama kami berdansa. Tetapi aku berharap waktu tidak cepat berlalu, lantunan musik lembut yang mengiringi kami terus mengalun tanpa henti. Ya itulah yang aku harapkan. Konyol. Pemikiran yang berada di luar akal sehat. Bagaimana pun juga harapan yang seperti itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Waktu tentu akan terus berputar.

Lagi pula kenapa aku memikirkan hal seperti itu? Apa yang aneh kepada diriku sehingga aku berharap untuk terus bersama Sougo malam ini dalam jangka waktu yang lama?

Perlahan aku menaikkan pandanganku dan aku menelan ludah gugup ketika manik biruku bertemu pandang dengan manik merahnya. Sougo menatapku intens, kepalanya tertunduk seolah mengamati diriku yang berada dalam dekapannya. Aku pun refleks menundukkan wajahku, tak sanggup untuk menatapnya. Entah kenapa rasa gugup yang menyesakkan menyerang diriku saat kami bertemu pandang.

Aku mengigit bibir secara perlahan saat sadar lengan kanan Sougo yang merangkul pinggangku semakin terasa erat, membuat tubuhku mau tidak mau semakin merapat erat dengannya. Tangan kirku yang mencengkram erat bahu Sougo, jemari kami yang lainnya masih terjalin erat satu sama lain.

"Kau gugup?"

Aku tersentak merasakan napas hangat Sougo menerpa telingaku, sontak aku mengangkat wajah kembali membuat kami saling bertukar pandang. Kumelihat Sougo menyunggingkan senyum lembut sedikit pun tidak terlihat ekspresi jahil di wajahnya.

"T-tidak. Untuk apa aku merasa gugup?" balasku tetapi tentu saja nada suaraku terdengar lembut Sougo kini tampak sedikit mengejekku, membuat aku merasa kesal dan malu sendiri karena Sougo menyadari perbedaan dalam itu hanya sesaat setelahnya ia menghela napas pelan dan sedikit memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

"Kau tidak usah malu seperti itu karena aku pun juga sekarang ini merasa gugup."

"Eh? Kau juga bisa merasa gugup?" tanyaku tidak mengira kalau kalimat seperti itu akan keluar begitu saja dari mulut Sougo. Sougo menatapku jengkel tetapi aku dapat melihat telinganya tampak memerah. Ukh ... kenapa ia tampak manis kalau seperti ini? Perlahan Sougo memberikan ketukan ringan di dahiku.

"Kau pikir aku orang yang seperti apa sampai-sampai kau mengira aku tidak bisa merasa gugup?" ucapnya dengan nada gemas.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi ucapannya. Ah ... Sougo membuatku kembali merasa rileks, hal itu membantuku untuk bisa berdansa dengan santai tanpa harus merasa tegang dan kaku sendiri. Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya, kenapa ia harus merasa gugup berdansa dengan gadis remaja sepertiku? Aku yakin, pria dewasa yang menarik seperti Sougo ini pasti memiliki banyak pengalaman dengan wanita-wanita dewasa yang cantik dan seksi. Jadi menurutku cukup aneh bila Sougo merasa gugup saat berdansa denganku. Aku menggigit bibir, entah kenapa saat menyadari perbedaanku dan Sougo dalam bayanganku sendiri cukup membuatku sedih.

Ia pria dewasa yang matang, sedangkan aku hanyalah bocah ingusan yang baru mulai beranjak dewasa. Betapa jauhnya perbedaan kami berdua. Aku berputar pelan mengikuti pergerakan dansa Sougo, kemudian diriku kembali berada dalam dekapannya. Lengan Sougo yang merangkul pinggangku kembali terasa erat.

"Kau tahu Kagura? Kau adalah wanita yang pertama kali mampu membuatku merasa gugup seperti ini."

" ... " Aku kembali dibuat terkejut oleh pengakuan Sougo. Apa ia sedang bercanda? Perlahan aku mengangkat wajahku, menatapnya tetapi yang kudapati adalah keseriusan yang terukir di wajahnya.

Sougo membuka mulutnya perlahan seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Tetapi ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan urung mengatakan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan tadi. Kembali ia menatapku, menundukkan wajahnya membuat kami bertemu pandang. Ia mengulurkan tanganya, meletakkannya di pipiku dan kumerasakan jari-jarinya dengan lembut membelai pipiku.

"S-sougo ...," panggilku pelan. Kenapa suasananya mendadak berubah seperti ini? Kegugupan yang tadi hilang tumbuh kembali akibat apa yang Sougo lakukan kepadaku untuk saat ini. Sougo tersenyum lembut, senyum yang selalu sanggup membuatku meleleh tanpa suatu alasan yang jelas.

"Manik birumu sangat cantik ketika terkena pantulan cahaya seperti ini." Jemarinya kini mempermainkan helaian rambutku yang tidak tersanggul.

"Aku belum bilang ya ... malam ini kau terlihat cantik sekali." Astaga Sougo, kenapa kau mengatakan kalimat seperti ini dalam suasana seperti ini? Apa kau bermaksud menggodaku? Kenapa kau pandai sekali membuat perasaanku melambung tak tentu arah?

Kumerasakan Sougo berhenti bergerak, membuatku mau tidak mau turut berhenti dari pergerakan dansa kami. Aku hanya dapat diam terpaku dengan posisi kami yang saling merangkul satu sama lain, aku menahan napas saat Sougo menyentuh daguku menariknya dengan hati-hati membuatku mau tidak mau mengangkat wajah dan bersitatap dengannya. Perlahan Sougo merendahkan wajahnya ke arahku, memotong jarak di antara kami. Dan aku ... tanpa sadar memejamkan mataku bersamaan dengan Sougo yang turut memejamkan kedua matanya. Beberapa detik kemudian aku merasakan bibir Sougo yang hangat menyapu bibirku, mengecupnya lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian.

Aku terus menahan napasku, terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Jantungku berdegup dalam tempo yang terasa semakin menggila, sampai-sampai aku takut Sougo dapat mendengar detak jantungku atau aku bisa jatuh pingsan secara mendadak.

Tak lama Sougo menarik wajahnya menjauh, dan perlahan aku membuka kedua mataku mendapati ia yang menatapku dengan senyum lembutnya. Pipi Sougo tampak memerah, ia terlihat lucu sekali kalau seperti itu. Tetapi aku sama sekali tidak berminat untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata ejekan untuknya, karena kusadar diriku saat ini pun sama sepertinya. Wajahku terasa memerah luar biasa.

Bibir tipis Sougo perlahan membuka, ia tampak seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Imotou-chan!"

Aku sontak menoleh terkejut, aku menelan ludahku melihat Kamui yang berjalan menghampiri kami. Kedua mata Kamui menyipit tajam saat menemukan kami berada dalam posisi yang entah bagaimana menurutnya. Yang pasti Kamui tampak tidak suka melihat lengan Sougo merangkul pinggangku, ia lalu memandangi kami secara bergantian dengan tatapan penuh kecurigaan.

"Ada apa? Tidak usah menatap kami seperti itu,kami tadi hanya berdansa di sini." Sougo menjelaskan situasi dengan tenang. Diam-diam aku merasa kagum dengan ketenangan yang dimiliki Sougo, padahal kami tadi berada dalam situasi yang tidak biasa. Aku bahkan belum bisa menenangkan diriku sendiri, membuat aku berusaha menghindari kontak mata dari Kamui.

Aku merasa sedikit bersyukur Kamui datang di saat Sougo sudah melepaskan ciumannya. Aku tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan Kamui lakukan terhadap Sougo kalau tahu kami sudah berciuman?

"Kenapa kau harus mengajak _imotou_ berdansa di sini?" tanya Kamui tajam.

"A-aku tadi yang mengajak sadis ke sini aniki. Aku tadi merasa sedikit pusing karena di dalam terlalu ramai." Aku buru-buru menjelaskan, aku tidak mau Sougo disalahkan begitu saja.

"Hmm benar juga, pesta kali ini lebih ramai dibandingkan yang tahun lalu." Kamui menganggukkan kepalanya, berhenti menatap Sougo dengan curiga. "Tapi kau harus tetap masuk ke dalam _imotou-chan. _Orang-orang mencarimu dan pestanya akan usai sebentar lagi."Aku mengangguk patuh, Kamui lalu menarik tanganku lembut membuatku menjauh dari Sougo.

Aku menghela napas lega. Semuanya berlalu tanpa ada masalah. Tetapi aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati sebenarnya Sougo tadi ingin mengatakan apa? Saat aku dan Kamui kembali ke tempat dansa, orang-orang yang berada di sana kembali mengerubungiku tetapi Kamui sontak mengusir mereka dan menyuruhku untuk tidak lagi berdansa. Sepertinya ia sadar kalau kakiku kesakitan.

* * *

Semenjak kejadian di pesta dansa itu aku selalu merasa salah tingkah tiap Sougo mendekatiku. Dan juga sebisa mungkin aku tidak membuat diriku berduaan dengan Sougo. Entah kenapa aku merasakan panas pada pipiku tiap kami berada dalam jarak yang dekat dan mau tidak mau aku mengingat kejadian itu. Saat di mana Sougo menciumku dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Mengingatnya seolah hangatnya bibir Sougo masih membekas jelas dalam bayanganku.

Sampai saat ini aku tidak mengerti kenapa Sougo menciumku? Dan kenapa aku membiarkan tindakannya begitu saja? Apa Sougo memiliki maksud lain hingga menciumku seperti itu? Mustahil ia melakukannya dengan alasan menyukaiku bukan? Pria dewasa sepertinya mana mungkin menyukai seorang gadis yang jarak umurnya jauh dengannya. Lalu apa yang dilakukannya hanya karena ingin mengerjaiku?

Aku menghembuskan napas panjang, menggelengkan kepalaku perlahan. Berusaha membuang berbagai prasangka yang bisa membuatku sakit kepala. Aku menyandarkan punggungku dengan malas kesebuah batang pohon sakura yang sedang tidak berbunga. Sahabatku yang sering bersamaku hari ini tidak masuk karena ada urusan keluarga. Aku hanya sendirian, rasanya membosankan. Saat jam istirahat tadi aku berusaha kabur dari Sougo. Aku tidak ingin jam istirahatku di temani olehnya. Setelah merasa nyaman dengan posisi dudukku aku membuka kotak bekal yang berada di atas pangkuan. Ada beberapa _shortcake_ di dalam sana, dibaluri dengan selai cokelat di atasnya dan kacang almond. Aku mengambil satu dari beberapa kue di dalamnya, menggigitnya perlahan. Keningku mengernyit, pahit ... rasanya tidak begitu enak di lidahku.

"Jangan makan dengan terburu-buru seperti itu Yato-san. Kau nanti tersedak."

Aku melonjak kaget saat kumenyadari sudah ada seseorang yang berada di sebelahku. Saat kumenoleh kudapati senyum hangat nan lembut yang tentunya bukan dari pria dingin semacam Okita Sogo

"Hisashi,"ucapku pelan.

Pemuda yang memiliki potongan rambut serta warna rambut yang nyaris sama dengan Sougo menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Ia agak membungkukkan punggungnya saat berdiri di sebelahku sekarang ini. Gestur tubuhnya mengatakan ia ingin duduk di sebelahku.

"Eum ... kalau kau mau duduklah di sebelahku." Aku sedikit menggeserkan pantatku agar Hisashi bisa duduk di sebelahku. Hisashi tersenyum senang mendengarnya, wajahnya berseri.

"Terimakasih Yato-san."

Setelah duduk di sebelahku ia membuka bungkus makanan yang dibelinya dari kafetaria sekolah. Aku pun menawarkan bekal yang kubawa dan Hisashi menerimanya dengan gembira. "Enak sekali,"pujinya.

Ya kue ini memang enak. Hanya saja saat ini aku sedang tidak enak badan, membuat rasa makanan yang kumakan menjadi tidak begitu nikmat. Kuharap saat ini wajahku tidak tampak pucat atau apa pun itu, aku tidak ingin orang lain menyadarinya.

"Omong-omong kau sendirian saja? Di mana Nobume-san?" tanya Hisashi.

"Nobume hari ini izin, ada urusan keluarga."

"Lalu di mana butler yang biasanya menjadi pengawal setiamu?"

Aku tersedak oleh kue yang kumakan. Kenapa Hisashi menanyakan Sougo segala? Mendengar nama Sougo disebut membuat perasaanku kembali terasa aneh.

"Entahlah ... Aku tidak tahu ia kemana." Aku menjawab asal-asalan, memberi kesan kalau aku tidak ingin membicarakan Sougo. Hisashi tampaknya mengerti dengan ketidaknyamanku, akhirnya ia tidak membicarakan Sougo lagi. Ia bahkan dengan pekanya mengganti topik pembicaraan kami, sambil memakan bekal yang kami miliki.

Hisashi memang orang yang pengertian dan cukup peka. Berbeda dengannya. Sial! Kenapa bayangan Sougo masih menggangguku?

"Eum jangan bergerak Yato-san."

Di tengah perbincangan hangat kami, Hisashi mengambil sapu tangan dari dalam sakunya dan aku menuruti perkataannya untuk diam tidak bergerak. Hisasi menyentuh pipiku dengan menggunakan sapu tangan itu, mengelap sesuatu yang berada di sana.

"Ada krim kue di pipimu."

Seperti tersadar akan sesuatu Hisashi sontak menarik tangannya kembali, wajahnya memerah dan ia tampak salah tingkah. "M-maaf aku tidak ada maksud apa pun. Aku menyentuh pipimu hanya karena ingin menghapus krim di pipimu, sungguh."

Ah ... aku baru menyadari sisi lain dari Hisashi. Ternyata ia cukup pemalu. Berbeda dengan Sougo. Sougo yang bahkan dengan beraninya menciumku pun tidak mengatakan apa pun hingga saat ini.

"Tidak apa. Kau tidak perlu panik seperti itu Hisashi. Aku tidak marah."

"Sungguh?"

Aku mengangguk perlahan. Sisi Hisashi yang seperti ini ternyata manis juga, membuatku tidak tega untuk menjahilinya atau sejenisnya. Berbeda bila bersama Sougo, aku selalu suka bersikap seenaknya dan bermanja dengan Sougo. Kenapa aku bisa menjadi betingkah beda seperti ini? Mungkinkah karena Sougo adalah pria dewasa yang jarak umurnya jauh denganku?

Hisashi menghela napas terlihat lega dengan apa yang kukatakan kepadanya. Kami lalu berdiam diri, tidak tahu apalagi yang harus kuobrolkan. Kalau dipikir lagi aku tidak pernah berduaan seperti ini bersama Hisashi. Biasanya kami mengobrol bersama teman-teman sekelas yang lainnya. Tidak heran berduaan seperti sekarang ini membuat kami sedikit canggung.

"Eum ... Yato-san sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu."

"Mengenai apa?" Aku membuka botol minum yang kubawa, meneguknya untuk menghilangkan rasa pahit di lidahku.

" ... " Hisashi tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaanku. Ia agak menundukkan wajahnya, memainkan jemarinya satu sama lain, kalau lebih kuperhatikan lagi pipinya sedikit bersemu. Ada apa dengannya? "Apa kau ... sudah membaca surat dariku yang kumasukkan ke laci mejamu?"

Surat dari Hisashi? Ah perlu waktu beberapa detik untuk mengingat apa yang ia katakan kepadaku, karena pada hari itu di mana ia memasukkan surat ke dalam laciku ada juga beberapa surat yang menumpuk di sana. Aku tidak paham kenapa mereka mengirimiku surat? Andai mereka tahu sifatku yang sebenarnya kalau aku adalah gadis kasar, tsundere nan rakus, apakah mereka tetap akan menyukaiku?

"Eum ... aku sudah membacanya." Hisashi terlihat semakin salah tingkah mendengar jawabanku.

"Lalu ... apa jawabanmu?"

Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu menyukai situasi ini. Saat ini aku tidak ingin menjalin hubungan apa pun. Hisashi memang teman pria yang menyenangkan, tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk berpacaran dengannya. Tetapi entah kenapa aku pun merasa tidak tega untuk menyakiti hati Hisashi.

"Aku ..."

"Nona akhirnya aku menemukanmu."

Ucapanku tertelan begitu saja saat Sougo secara mendadak muncul di antara kami berdua. Ia berdiri di sebelahku dan dengan seenaknya membuat Hisashi mau tidak mau menggeser tempat duduknya agar tidak terinjak oleh sepatu Sougo. Sougo tampaknya sengaja melakukan itu, sekilas kulihat Sougo melirik tajam ke arah Hisashi.

"Kenapa kau tahu aku ada di sini?" balasku kesal. Ah sifat egoisku tanpa kusadari keluar begitu saja saat berhadapan dengan Sougo.

"Aku pelayanmu yang sudah bersamamu selama hampir lima tahun lamanya. Jelas aku sudah hapal dengan kebiasaanmu, kalau saja aku tadi tidak diganggu oleh siswi-siswi di sekolah ini aku pasti bisa menemukanmu lebih cepat. Nona lain kali kau jangan membuatku kesulitan mencarimu seperti ini."

Mendengar kenyataan kalau tadi Sougo masih diganggu oleh siswi lainnya saat aku tidak berada di sisinya membuat aku semakin bertambah kesal. Aku tidak pernah suka melihat Sougo di dekati oleh gadis-gadis lain. "Kalau kau merasa aku menyulitkanmu seharusnya kau bersama gadis-gadis lain saja," balasku menyebalkan.

Sougo mengela napas, memijat pelipisnya sejenak tampak berusaha menyabarkan dirinya untuk menghadapiku. Ia lalu mendudukkan dirinya di atas rumput."Lebih baik aku menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu di bandingkan dengan mereka Kagura."

Dia kembali memanggilku Kagura, bukan nona. Aku hanya dapat tertegun ketika Sougo menyentuh pipiku dan menempelkan keningnya dengan keningku satu sama lain. "Sudah kuduga kau demam. Wajahmu tampak pucat. Kau juga tadi tidak nyaman memakan bekalmu bukan?"

Kenapa ia bisa mengetahui keadaanku secepat ini? Padahal Hisashi yang sedari tadi duduk di sebelahku atau teman-teman sekelasku yang lain tidak menyadarinya kalau aku sedang sakit.

Aku menelan ludahku perlahan, sebenarnya seberapa besar rasa perhatian yang Sougo berikan kepadaku?

* * *

**Okita Sougo.**

Gadis itu benar-benar menyusahkanku. Bisa-bisanya ia mencuri kesempatan untuk hilang dalam pandanganku saat jam istirahat ini. Kemana ia pergi? Padahal saat ini ia sedang sendirian, Nobume teman sekelasnya yang biasanya pergi bersamanya di jam istirahat hari ini tidak masuk.

Kagura bukan lah tipe yang pemilih untuk menjalin pertemanan. Tetapi hanya di jam istirahat saja ia tidak pernah pergi bersama siswi lain selain Nobume. Lalu perasaanku saja atau apa? Kagura belakangan ini tampaknya menghindariku.

Memangnya kesalahan apa yang suda kuperbuat terhadapnya sampai-sampai membuatnya menjaga jarak dariku? Atau ini berhubungan di pesta ulang tahunnya? Di mana aku dengan tidak tahu dirinya mencium bibir mungil Kagura. Aku mengerang kencang, meremas rambutku sendiri saat bayangan kejadian itu kembali berkelebat dalam pikiranku.

Bodoh! Kenapa juga saat itu aku mencium Kagura? Aku tahu Kagura di malam itu memang sangat cantik, bahkan mampu membuatku terpesona. Hanya saja bukankah tindakanku sudah sangat keterlaluan? Pelayan macam mana yang dengan beraninya mencium majikannya? Dan lagi ia hanyalah gadis SMP berumur lima belas tahun.

Sialan aku merasa seperti seorang pedofil.

Tidak heran kalau belakangan ini ia menghindariku.

Ditambah lagi semenjak kejadian aku tidak pernah membahas masalah itu terhadap Kagura. Menambah kesan aku seperti pria dewasa brengsek yang suka mencuri kesempatan terhadap gadis-gadis muda.

Aku tidak dapat membayangkan andai Kamui mengetahui rahasia kami. Ia pasti akan menghajarku habis-habisan. Bisa-bisanya aku mencium adik kesayangannya. Dan tampaknya sampai saat ini dengan kondisiku sekarang yang masih bisa bebas mendekati Kagura, Kamui tidak tahu apa pun, lebih tepatnya tidak ada yang tahu insiden ciuman itu selain diriku sendiri dan Kagura.

Lalu sebenarnya apa Kagura menjadi membenciku karena hal ini? Tetapi kalau ia memang tidak menyukai apa yang telah kuperbuat terhadapnya kenapa saat itu ia tidak mendorongku, melayangkan tendangan kepadaku atau membentakku seperti biasanya? Bahkan saat aku hendak menciumnya kala itu, Kagura memejamkan kedua matanya seolah menerima dengan apa yang kulakukan terhadapnya.

Aku berhenti meratapi kebodohanku, saat ini yang terpenting adalah aku mencari sosok Kagura. Entah kenapa kalau gadis itu hilang dalam pengawasanku aku merasa resah sendiri. Aku kembali bergerak untuk mencari Kagura, aku sudah cukup lama bersamanya pasti akan mudah menemukan gadis berambut jingga itu.

Ya ... semuanya akan menjadi cepat kalau saja tidak ada yang menggangguku. Sial! Kenapa siswi-siswi di sekolah ini suka menggangguku? Melihatku yang sendirian tanpa ada Kagura di sisiku seolah memberi kesempatan besar untuk mereka.

* * *

Akhirnya aku bisa terbebas dari para siswi itu, membuat aku bisa lebih mudah mencari Kagura. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk menemukan sosok Kagura. Gadis itu berada di taman sekolah duduk di bawah pohon Sakura. Mulanya aku merasa lega luar biasa ketika aku menemukan Kagura, tetapi amarah yang tidak kumengerti hinggap dalam hatiku begitu saja saat aku menyadari siapa yang berada di sebelah gadis itu.

Hisashi Hongou atau siapa pun itu.

Kenapa siswa lancang yang sudah memberikan surat kepada majikanku ini yang malah menemani Kagura? Aku menahan diri untuk tidak langsung menghampiri mereka dan merebut posisi Hisashi kalau aku lah yang seharusnya berada di sisi Kagura.

Aku memperhatikan mereka berdua dari tempatku sekarang ini. Mereka tampak akrab meski pun kecanggungan terkadang terlihat di antara mereka. Ugh ... kenapa aku merasa kesal? Seperti remaja labil yang tidak suka melihat pacarnya didekati oleh laki-laki lain.

Beberapa menit kedepannya aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak menghampiri mereka. Berusaha menjaga diriku agar aku tidak memasang tampang kesal aku mendekati Kagura. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, aku sepenuhnya mengabaikan Hisashi yang jelas-jelas masih berada di belakangku. Aku dengan sengaja membelakanginya dan menciptakan jarak antara ia dan Kagura. Sebelumnya aku memberikan tatapan dingin kepada pemuda itu, menekankan kalau ia tidak boleh mendekati Kagura.

"Sougo aku tidak sakit." Kagura menyangkal perkataanku. Dan menarik wajahnya menjauh dariku agar kening kami tidak lagi menempel satu sama lain. Aku dapat dengan jelas melihat wajahnya, pipi gadis itu luar biasa merah seperti tomat yang sudah benar-benar matang.

Aku menghela napas, bahkan di saat sakit pun ia masih bisa bersikap keras kepala."Mari kita pulang. Aku sudah mengirim pesan kepada Richard supir pribadimu."

Kagura menggembungkan pipinya kesal mendengar ucapanku, sikap keras kepalanya sama sekali tidak mempan untukku saat ini. Dengan tenangnya aku membereskan kotak bekal, menutup rapat kotak bekal itu dan memasukkanya ke dalam tas kain.

"Aku tidak mau pulang, aku tidak sakit sadis bodoh. Hisashi ayo kita kembali ke kelas."

Aku terkejut saat Kagura dengan gerakan cepatnya bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan mengajak Hisashi untuk pergi bersama dengannya. Aku tentu tidak tinggal diam, aku menangkap pergelangan tangan Kagura mencegahnya agar ia tidak saling bergenggaman tangan.

"Jangan bersikap keras kepala Kagura."

"Bagaimana kalau aku menolak?!"

Gadis ini ... kenapa ia mudah sekali memancing emosiku? Baiklah sepertinya aku harus bertindak nekat untuk melawan kekeraspalaannya.

"S-sougo ... apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kagura memekik kaget saat aku dengan mudahnya menggendong tubuhnya yang ringan bagaikan bulu, aku meletakkan tangan kananku di lipatan dalam lututnya dan tanganku yang lain berada di punggungnya."Menggendongmu," jawabku datar.

Aku lalu melangkah pergi dari tempat itu mengabaikan pandangan sekeliling kami, termasuk Hisashi yang terlihat kaget."Lepaskan aku." Kagura meronta mengayun-ayunkan kakinya dengan ganas, membuat aku mau tidak mau semakin mengeratkan gendonganku agar ia tidak terlepas begitu saja. Aku tentu mengabaikannya, membiarkan ia berteriak sesuka hati cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan diam kembali karena aku tidak menuruti permintaannya.

"Sougo." Kagura merengek kesal. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya, membenamkan wajah yang memerah malu di kemejaku."Aku malu_ bakasadis_."

"Hmph ternyata kau manis sekali kalau bertingkah seperti ini."

"Ugh." Kagura mencengkram bagian kemeja putih yang kukenakan semakin menekankan wajahnya di dadaku seolah-olah ia berusaha menghilang dalam pandangan orang-orang yang memperhatikan kami.

Kuharap ia tidak mendengar detak jantungku yang berpacu cepat.

**-TBC-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okita Sougo.**

Melihatku yang pulang dengan membawa Kagura dalam gendonganku tentu mengundang keheranan para _maid_ dan _butler _keluarga keheranan mereka berubah menjadi kepanikan saat aku memberitahu mereka kalau Kagura terkena demam. Kalau dipikir berlebihan juga melihat reaksi mereka. Tetapi saat kusadari aku juga tadi sempat merasa panik aku sontak menepis pikiran itu. Hanya saja aku tadi berusaha menahan perasaan panik itu dan menampakkan sikap tenangku seperti biasa.

Aku menunggui Kagura dalam kamarnya saat ia diperiksa oleh dokter pirbadi keluarga Yato. Kagura yang tadi bersikap keras kepala kini menampakkan kelemahannya yang tengah demam, wajah gadis itu memerah serta keringat dingin bercucuran di tubuhnya. Aku memperhatikannya dalam diam, ingin sekali ku duduk di sisinya menghiburnya atau apa pun itu, tapi aku berusaha menahan diriku. Akan terlihat aneh bila sisiku yang seperti itu terhadap Kagura ditampakkan di hadapan mereka. Aku tadi sudah menghubungi Kamui, pria itu sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Sedangkan kedua orang tua Kagura pergi untuk urusan bisnis, sudah seminggu yang lalu setelah Kagura berulang tahun.

Tak lama kemudian Kamui datang. Tanpa berbasa-basi kepadaku terlebih dahulu ia segera menghampiri Kagura. Kamui memang seorang siscon akut tidak heran ia panik sekali padahal adik kesayangannya hanya terkena demam biasa. Soyo, _danna _dan Otae-_san_ pun datang menjenguk Kagura. Aku tersenyum dalam hati meski pun orang tua Kagura sedang pergi setidaknya gadis itu masih memiliki orang-orang terdekatnya yang sangat memperhatikannya.

Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar itu sejenak, membiarkan Kagura dihibur oleh orang-orang yang datang menjenguknya. Aku lalu memilih memasuki ruangan yang sepi mengangkat telepon dari seseorang entah siapa. Saat aku membaca nama yang tertera di layar ponselku tanpa sadar aku kembali menyunggingkan senyum.

"Hallo_ aneue_,"sapaku kepada kakakku yang menelpon di seberang sana.

"Sou-chan bagaimana kabarmu?" Suara lembut kakakku terdengar. Ia memang wanita yang mengagumkan.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Lalu percakapan di antara kami berdua mulai mengalir. Aku menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi di tempat kerjaku sesuai dengan apa pun yang _aneue_ tanyakan terhadapku. Tanpa kusadari aku lebih banyak menceritakan tentang Kagura. Pekerjaanku memang menuntutku untuk terus berada di sisi gadis itu, tetapi tiap aku menyebut nama Kagura, menceritakan tentang gadis itu kepada kakakku aku seolah memberi kesan kalau aku ... bahagia bila berada di sisi gadis berambut jingga itu.

"Baguslah ... _aneue_ turut senang mendengar ceritamu," kata kakakku di seberang sana setelah aku selesai bercerita. "Tapi Sou-chan kau ingat bukan? Masa kerjamu sebentar lagi akan habis. Ayah sudah mengizinkanmu untuk pulang."

Aku terdiam mendengar inti dari tujuan kakakku menelponku. Aku merasa genggamanku terhadap ponselku melemah. Aku melupakannya. Hampir selama lima tahun aku berada di sisi Kagura, aku sampai melupakan alasan kenapa aku bisa berada di sini.

* * *

**Kagura Yato.**

Aku tengah mengobrol bersama Kamui, hanya ada kami berdua di kamar ini. Soyo-neesan, anego dan Gin-san sudah keluar lebih dulu dari kamar. Membiarkan aku beristirahat sejenak. Di tengah obrolan ringan kami perlahan pintu kamarku terbuka menunjukkan sosok Sougo dan seorang maid. Aku mengabaikan kehadiran maid itu yang kini sibuk membereskan mangkuk dan gelas kotor yang baru saja kugunakan untuk memakan bubur dan meminum obatku. Perlahan Sougo mendekati kami, membuatku dapat melihat manik merahnya menampakkan rasa kekhawatiran yang sangat terhadapku yang tengah sakit. Menurutku ini berlebihan padahal aku hanya demam biasa.

'Kamui, Soyo sudah menunggumu. Kau masih harus bekerja untuk hari ini bukan?" ucapan tenang Sougo mendapatkan dampak berkebalikan dari Kamui. Kakakku itu sontak menoleh, memandangi Sougo sebal karena sudah mengganggu waktu kami.

"Kamui pergilah. Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan hanya karena aku demam kau jadi membolos dari pekerjaanmu." Aku mulai angkat bicara sebelum Kamui mengeluarkan kata-kata menyebalkan untuk Sougo.

"Hmm baiklah kalau _imotou-chan_ berkata seperti itu aku akan pergi." Kamui berkata dengan wajah enggan, tetapi ia juga tidak mau menolak perkataanku begitu saja. "Cepat sembuh _imotou-chan_."

Kamui mengusap puncak kepalaku dengan penuh sayang saat ia mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium keningku aku sontak menahan wajah Kamui dengan tampang kesal. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Berhenti menciumku."

"Pfft ...!" Sougo menutup mulutnya, mati-matian ia menahan tawanya saat Kamui menatapnya tajam. "Seharusnya kau menekan sifat sisconmu itu. Kagura sudah bukan anak kecil lagi," ujar Sougo dengan senyum mengejek.

"Diam kau sadis brengsek." Kamui mendecak keras, ia lalu bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. "Kami pergi dulu _imotou-chan_."

Saat Kamui hendak memaksa Sougo untuk ikut keluar bersamanya aku dengan cepat menangkap pergelangan tangan Sougo, memegangnya erat. "Sougo di sini saja. Aku ingin ditemani olehnya."

"Hah?!" Baik Sougo mau pun Kamui terlihat terkejut mendengar ucapanku sekilas dapat kulihat pipi Sougo sedikit memerah saat itu lah aku baru sadar kalau aku mendekap tangan Sougo di dadaku, membuat punggung tangannya menyentuh payudaraku. Kontan saja aku melepas cengkramanku dari pergelangan tangan Sougo.

Bodoh! Apa yang kulakukan?

"Tidak-tidak-tidak. Kenapa juga kau harus berduaan bersamanya di kamar ini?" Kamui menolak keras keinginanku.

"Tapi aku bosan sendirian. Aku mau ditemani Sougo." Aku tetap bersikeras dengan permintaanku sendiri. "Kamui boleh ya ... kumohon." Aku menatap Kamui dengan _puppy eyes_ku berharap Kamui menjadi luluh.

Kamui menghela napas. "Baiklah tapi Sougo ... kalau kau berani berbuat macam-macam terhadap Kagura aku akan menghajarmu."

Setelah megucapkan ancaman untuk Sougo, Kamui berlalu pergi dari kamarku. Meninggalkan aku dan Sougo begitu saja dalam kamar ini. Aku membasahi bibirku yang mendadak terasa kering , kini aku merasa cukup gugup. Kenapa pula aku mengajak Sougo menemaniku di kamar? Kami berduaan di dalam sini. Tapi aku sekarang sedang butuh teman dan kupikir Sougo orang yang cocok, Gin-san atau pun anego sudah pulang ke rumah mereka.

"Lalu ... apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk nona?"Suara rendah Sougo menyadarkanku kalau Sougo kini menatapku bingung dan menunggu.

"Ah t-tunggu sebentar." Aku membuka loker buffetku mengambil sebuah novel bergambar dari sana. Novel itu masih terbunngkus rapi oleh plastik. "Sadis lihat, anego tadi memberikanku sebuah novel." Aku menunjukkan novel itu dengan bangga. "Sekarang kau harus membacakanku novel ini. Cara membacamu menarik, aku suka mendengarnya."

Aku menarik tangan Sougo agar ia duduk di kursi yang berada di sebelah kasurku. Sougo menggelengkan kepalanya melihat keantuasiasanku, ia menerima novel yang kuserahkan kepadanya, meraba huruf timbul yang menjadi judul novel tersebut, membaca sinopsisnya lalu menatapku dengan mata datarnya.

"Kau yakin menyuruhku membacakan ini?"

"Eum ya, apa ada yang salah?" Aku balik bertanya heran.

"Tidak apa-apa hanya saja ini novel romansa. Aku tidak menyangka kalau gadis kecil yang dulu kukenal ternyata mulai mengerti hal semacam ini." Sougo dengan nada mengejeknya kembali bicara, ia merobek plastik yang membungkus novel tersebut sembari bersiul ringan.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal mendengar perkataannya dengan gemas aku mencubit lengan Sougo, Sougo hanya mengernyitkan dahinya seperti menahan kesakitannya. "Berhenti mengataiku anak kecil atau apa pun itu. Aku sudah besar sadis sialan."

"Jangan menyebut dirimu sudah besar kalau dadamu sendiri masih seperti papan cucian."

Gerakan tanganku yang hendak mencubit Sougo lagi sontak terhenti saat mendengar ejekan Sougo berikutnya. Kontan saja aku merasakan panas di sekujur wajahku hingga ke telingaku, seakan-akan ada asap yang keluar dari puncak kepalaku sendir.

Apa-apaan ini? Beraninya Sougo mengataiku seperti itu. Dan ... kenapa ia bisa tahu tentang ukuran dadaku? Apa karena aku tadi tanpa sadar menekankan tangannya ke dadaku sendiri? Tapi tetap saja ini pelecehan.

"Sadis bodoh." Aku berteriak kesal hendak membentaknya dengan amarah yang membara. Tapi apa daya akibat rasa malu yang lebih dominan dari dalam diriku yang keluar dari mulutku adalah teriakan nyaring seperti dalam_ heroine_ suatu _anime_ yang terkena pelecehan seksual. Aku mengepalkan dadaku memukul dadanya berkali-kali. "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Beraninya kau melecehkanku."

"Kau terlihat manis sekali kalau mengamuk dengan wajah memerah malu seperti itu." Di tengah amukanku bisa-bisanya Sougo mengeluarkan kalimat menjijikkan seperti itu tetapi anehnya mampu membuat dadaku berdegup kencang

"Argh ... diam. Kenapa kau jadi pria cabul yang menyebalkan?"Aku menarik tanganku berhenti memukuli Sougo. Aku lalu merebahkan diriku di atas kasur, tidur dengan posisi menyamping membelakangi Sougo dan menutupi wajah serta telingaku dengan bantal. "Keluar dari sini. Aku mau tidur."

"Hei bukankah kau tadi bilang kalau kau belum mengantuk dan menyuruhku membacakan novel ini?" Sougo tetap menggodaku, ia menarik pelan bantal yang menutupi telinga dan wajahku berbisik lirih di sana sembari menunjukkan novel itu kembali.

Aku menggigit bibirku pelan. Kenapa hari ini Sougo suka sekali menggodaku? Apa kondisiku yang sedang sakit saat ini membuatnya semakin bersemangat untuk mengerjaiku?

"Tidak aku sekarang berubah pikiran. Memang tidak bagus membiarkanmu masuk ke dalam kamarku." Aku membalikkan tubuhku, melayangkan tendangan agar Sougo menjauh dariku. "Dan sebaiknya kau pergi, aku mau tidur." Aku menarik novel itu dari genggaman Sougo dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam bufet.

"Tampaknya melihat kau yang sudah bisa menendang dan memukulku tadi kau sudah sembuh dari sakitmu."

"Itu karena kau menyebalkan. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memukulmu."

Sougo menahan tawa mendengar ucapanku tiap kata yang kukeluarkan untuknya seolah menjadi bahan candaan untuknya. "Baiklah kau menang. Aku akan membiarkanmu istirahat." Ia mengulurkan tangannya mengusap keningku keningnya mengernyit dalam mungkin karena merasakan suhu panas di tubuhku. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke kain kompres yang berada di kepala ranjang, setelah itu ia kembali memandangiku.

"Kagura, aku baru sadar bajumu basah karena keringat dinginmu, kau harus mengganti pakaianmu dahulu."

Aku kembali terkejut mendengar perkataan Sougo. Lagi-lagi aku merasakan panas di wajahku. Sougo bodoh kenapa ia dengan mudahnya mengatakan kalimat yang cukup memalukan bagi para gadis sepertiku?

"Tentu saja. Aku berkeringat itu wajar sadis sialan!" sentakku emosi. Lagipula bukankah bagus aku banyak berkeringat seperti ini? Sebentar lagi aku mungkin akan sembuh. Aku memang hanya terkena demam biasa.

"Teserahlah kau bicara apa yang pasti kau harus mengganti pakaianmu dahulu. Tidak bagus tidur dengan pakaian penuh keringat seperti itu."

Menyuruh aku berganti baju dan membiarkanmu membawa piyamaku yang sekarang penuh keringat? Itu justru sangat memalukan bodoh! Sougo bahkan dengan tenangnya membuka lemari pakaianku.

Bodoh! Kenapa ia bisa santai sekali membuka lemari pakaian seorang gadis? Untung saja pakaian dalamku tidak berada di dalam lemari yang dibukanya. Setelah mengambil sepasang piyama yang kering Sougo mendekatiku, meletakkan piyama berwarna biru pucat itu di dekatku.

"Ganti pakaianmu. Aku akan menunggu di luar."

"Tidak mau aku tidak mau berganti pakaian."

Saat ini aku benar-benar merasa kesal terhadap Sougo. Tidak! Lebih tepatnya aku merasa malu, setelah apa yang ia lakukan kepadaku juga mendengar kalimat godaan yang ia keluarkan untukku membuat rasa maluku semakin menjadi-jadi. Rasa-rasanya aku ingin tidur sekarang saja, dan berusaha melupakan apa yang terjadi hari ini.

"Tapi Kagura ..."

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau."

Aku tetap bersikeras menolak perintah Sougo, padahal apa yang ia katakan itu demi kebaikanku sendiri. Aku segera membaringkan tubuhku kembali di atas kasur menarik selimut hingga menutupi daguku, manik biruku menatap Sougo kesal.

Sougo menghela napas, menggaruk kepalanya sejenak terlihat bingung dan kesal sendiri menghadapi sikap keras kepalaku. Manik merahnya lalu memandangiku, aku sontak memalingkan wajah menolak untuk bertatapan dengannya. Pipiku kugembungkan berusaha memberi kesan kepadanya kalau saat ini aku merasa sangat kesal terhadapnya.

"Baiklah ... sepertinya aku harus menggunakan cara ini."

Aku mengerutkan keningku tetapi aku tetap membuang wajahku dari Sougo. Sebenarnya apa lagi yang ia rencanakan terhadapku?

Mendadak kumerasakan tarikan kuat dari selimut yang kupakai membuat selimut terentak lepas dari tubuhku. Aku memekik kaget atas perbuatan Sougo itu, dan kedua mataku membelalak lebar saat kumenyadari Sougo sudah memposisikan dirinya di atas tubuhku yang tengah terbaring di kasur. Wajahnya datar tetapi menampakkan kilat kejahilan dari sorot manik merahnya terlihat jelas

"S-sougo ... aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau berbuat macam-macam," ancamku. Tetapi kenapa suaraku terdengar lirih seperti tikus yang mencicit ketakutan seperti ini?

Sialan!

"Sssst diamlah." Sougo menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibirku. Ia pun dengan gesit menangkap kedua pergelangan tanganku yang hendak melayangkan tinjuan ke wajahnya. Kedua tanganku di letakkan Sougo di atas kepalaku sendiri, cengkramannya terasa kuat aku sulit untuk melepaskan diri.

"S-sougo." Aku memekik kaget saat kumerasakan tangan kanan Sougo yang bebas mengusap perutku dengan lembut, mengelap keringat dingin yang membasahi perutku. Tubuhku terasa gemetar di bawah sentuhannya. "Ap-apa yang kau lakukan sadis sialan!" Suaraku tetap terdengar lirih seperti tadi.

Sougo memandangiku, sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyum jahil yang menurutku menyebalkan. "Aku terpaksa melakukan ini karena kau menolak untuk mengganti pakaianmu."

Kau bilang ini terpaksa? Jelas sekali dari wajahmu ini kalau kau suka melakukannya. Apa sebegitu menyenangkan bagimu mengerjaiku? Aku terus menggerakkan kedua tanganku berusaha melepaskan diri, tetapi percuma tenaga Sougo adalah tenaga seorang pria dewasa. Aku sulit untuk melepaskan diri.

Sougo kembali mengusap tubuhku, kali ini ia mengusap punggungku yang penuh dengan keringat. Aku menggigit bibirku menahan rasa geli yang menyerang punggungku akibat sentuhan Sougo. Dapat kulihat kilat kejahilan dari manik merah Sougo saat melihat wajahku yang menahan geli. Aku tidak tahu bagaimaa ekspresiku saat ini mungkin terlihat aneh sekali.

"Sougo lepaskan aku. Aku akan mengganti bajuku, aku janji. Jadi lepaskan aku."

Aku meronta memohon kepada Sougo. Pemuda itu tampak sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang kukatakan kepadanya. Kemudian ia tersenyum puas seolah ia menemukan hal yang berharga sekali baginya.

"Tidak kusangka kalau kau akan memohon seperti ini kepadaku."

"Berhenti bercanda sadis sialan lepaskan aku," bentakku sebal. Bisa-bisanya ia kembali menggodaku, ia memang makhluk sadis dari planet sadis. Suka mengerjaiku, menggodaku bahkan sekarang berani melecehkanku. Seharusnya aku meminta kepada papi untuk memecatnya agar aku tidak pernah dibuat kesal lagi oleh tingkah lakunya terhadapku. Hanya saja entah kenapa aku merasa aku tidak bisa untuk berjauhan dengannya. Aku seperti ingin terus berada di sampingnya. Bila Sougo berada di dekatku aku merasa tenang dan nyaman.

Secara hati-hati Sougo melepaskan cengkramannya pada pergelangan tanganku, membuat aku menghela napas lega. Sekilas kulihat pergelangan tanganku tampak agak memerah, cengkramannya tadi memang benar-benar kuat.

"Bisa kau menyingkir dari atas tubuhku?" ucapku bersungut-sungut.

Sougo tidak mendengarkan perintahku atau bahkan membalas perkatanku, manik merahnya justru menatapku dalam. Tangannya terulur kembali kali ini ia mengelus pipiku. Sarung tangan yang membungkus tangannya terasa lembab akibat keringatku sendiri.

"Aku baru sadar wajahmu memerah sekali." Sougo berkata lirih.

"M-memang kenapa? Ini semua karenamu," balasku tergagap.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja kau terlihat sangat manis."

Ada apa lagi ini? Kenapa Sougo lagi-lagi menggodaku?Bukankah aku sudah menyerah menuruti perintahnya untuk mengganti pakaianku, tapi kenapa ia masih mengucapkan kata-kata rayuan yang terdengar menjijikkan seperti ini? Ya menjijikkan tapi entah kenapa aku merasa berdebar seperti ini seharusnya aku marah terhadapnya.

"S-sougo." Aku tergagap memanggilnya saat Sougo menundukkan wajahnya ke arahku, hanya firasatku saja atau apa? Tetapi entah kenapa aku merasa Sougo seperti tengah memandangi bibirku. Apa mungkin ia ingin menciumku kembali? Saat wajahnya semakin dekat denganku ibu jari Sougo meraba bibirku yang terasa kering, aku sontak menutup kedua mataku ketika Sougo sedikit memiringkan wajahnya. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini? Seharusnya aku mendorongnya atau meninjunya. Seperti yang biasa aku lakukan terhadap Kamui atau pun papi yang hendak mencium pipiku.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam?"

Dengan kedua mata yang masih tertutup rapat aku mendengar Sougo berbisik lirih di telingaku membuat aku merasa kegelian. "Kagura ... apa tidak masalah bagimu kalau aku menciummu?"

Sougo ... kenapa ia berkata seperti ini? Tidak seperti tindakannya kemarin yang langsung menciumiku begitu saja, kali ini ia seperti meminta izin dariku. Perlahan aku membuka mataku membuatku bertemu pandang dengan Sougo. Jarak wajah kami sangat dekat, sampai-sampai pucuk hidung kami nyaris bersentuhan satu sama lain. Aku dapat merasakan aroma mint yang keluar dari deru napas Sougo yang terasa hangat dan menerpa wajahku. Manik merah itu menatapku dalam seperti ada sebuah kata-kata yang sulit ia keluarkan terhadapku.

Aku ingin mengatakan jangan menciumku. Aku ingin menolaknya tapi lidahku terasa kelu aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun.

"Kau tidak mengatakan apa pun. Apa itu berarti tidak masalah?"

Sougo kembali menyentuh pipiku, ia tersenyum lembut. "Kagura, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa menjadi seperti ini bila berhadapan denganmu."

Aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku mendengar ucapan Sougo. Ia juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku? Sebenarnya ada apa di antara kami berdua? Kenapa kami menjadi sering bertingkah aneh seperti ini? Perlahan aku menutup kedua mataku kembali ketika Sougo merendahkan wajahnya, bibirnya mencari.

Apakah tindakanku ini benar? Membiarkan Sougo yang ingin menciumku.

Apakah ini yang aku inginkan? Sebuah ciuman dari Sougo, tanpa tindakan penolakan sedikit pun dariku. Sama seperti yang terjadi pada malam itu. Malam di mana aku berulang tahun dan Sougo mencuri ciuman pertamaku.

Ku merasakan bibir Sougo menciumi keningku, lama dan hati-hati. Kemudian ciumannya turun ke pipiku, aku menahan napas menunggu ciuman itu berpindah ke bibirku. Perasaan yang tidak kumengerti hinggap dalam diriku saat bibir kami bersentuhan, seolah ada banyak kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalam perutku.

Aku membuka kedua mataku saat bibir Sougo menjauh. Aku menarik napas secara hati-hati, laju napasku terputus-putus seperti orang yang baru saja berlari jauh. Sougo kembali menyentuh pipiku dan aku menangkap tangannya menggenggamnya erat. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresiku saat ini yang pasti Sougo terus menatapku seakan-akan ia tidak pernah merasa bosan untuk terus memandangiku dalam waktu yang lama.

"Kau tidak marah dengan apa yang kulakukan terhadapmu?"

Aku membuka kedua bibirku ingin mengatakan; _'tidak justru sebaliknya aku ingin kau kembali menciumku.'_

Tapi aku terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya jadi yang bisa kulakukan hanya lah gelengan lemah pertanda aku merasa tidak keberatan dan baik-baik saja.

"Ugh ... kenapa kau sangat menggemaskan kalau berwajah polos seperti ini?" Sougo mendengus keras setelah melihat gelengan kepalaku. Ia meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipiku, mengusap-usap kedua pipiku dengan gemas kemudian ia mengecup pipiku. "Sekarang tidurlah. Kau harus beristirahat."

"Tapi Sougo ... bukankah kau tadi menyuruhku untuk berganti pakaian?"

"Ah ... benar juga." Sougo menepuk keningnya sendiri. "Apa aku perlu membantumu untuk berganti pakaian?"

"Tch kenapa kau mesum sekali?!" Aku mengerucutkan bibirku dan meninju dada Sougo dengan kesal Sougo tergelak melihat wajah cemberutku. Ia lalu turun dari kasurku, menyingkir dari atas tubuhku.

"Aku akan menyuruh seorang maid untuk membantumu berganti pakaian." Sougo perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya, tetapi ia urung melangkahkan kakinya. "Oh ternyata ada orang lain yang memperhatikan kita sedari tadi."

Aku melotot kaget saat menyadari bahwa pintu kamarku sudah terbuka sedikit, dan di antara celah kecil itu terdapat sosok sahabatku, Imai Nobume. Gadis itu memperhatikan kami dalam diam bahkan dengan sikapnya yang selalu terlihat tenang sekali pun aku tahu ia tentu merasa sangat terkejut. Mungkinkah Nobume sudah berdiri lama di sana dan melihat apa yang baru saja kami lakukan?

Tidak! Lebih tepatnya apa yang Sougo lakukan terhadapku.

"Selamat siang eum ... Imai-san?" Sougo menyapa Nobume yang berdiri membeku di sana. Aku mendecih dalam hati kenapa pria ini pandai sekali menguasai diri? Bukankah ia seharusnya terlihat panik dalam situasi seperti ini? "Kebetulan sekali kau ada di sini, Kagura-chan mau berganti pakaian. Kau bisa membantunya bukan?"

Apa? Ia pergi begitu saja dalam keadaan ini? Seharusnya ia menjelaskan kepada Nobume kalau ini semua hanya lah kesalah pahaman dan meminta sahabatku untuk menutup mulutnya. Dasar ia memang berniat kabur dalam situasi ini.

Sougo mendorong punggung Nobume agar gadis itu masuk ke dalam kamarku setelah itu ia menutup rapat pintu kamarku meninggalkanku begitu saja yang berduaan bersama Nobume dalam situasi canggung ini. Setidaknya aku bisa merasa sedikit lega Nobume yang berada di sini bukan Kamui atau pun Papi. Kalau itu benar adanya Sougo tentu tidak akan bisa keluar dari dalam kamarku dengan kondisi selamat.

"H-hai Nobume." Aku menyapa gugup. Aku tidak bisa bersikap tenang saat ini. "B-bukankah hari ini kau ada urusan keluarga?"

Nobume melangkah mendekat, melepas ransel yang dikenakannya dan meletakkannya di sebelah bufet. "Ya tapi urusannya tidak sampai sehari penuh. Saat aku mendapat kabar dari Tokugawa-san kalau kau sakit, aku memutuskan untuk datang menjengukmu setelah acara keluarga itu selesai."

Aku mengangguk-angguk mengerti Nobume memang masih memiliki hubungan saudara dengan Soyo oneesan. Nobume adalah sepupunya Soyo neesan.

"Lalu ...? Bukankah kau ingin berganti pakaian? Mari kubantu."

Aku hanya membenarkan ucapan Nobume. Tanpa berkata-kata aku melepas pakaianku, menggantinya dengan piyamaku lainnya yang masih kering. Nobume merapihkan piyamaku yang lembab, memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang pakaian kotor.

"Eum ... Nobutats mengenai apa yang kau lihat tadi ..."

"Bahwa kau dan pelayanmu itu memiliki hubungan khusus makanya kau membiarkan ia menciummu?"

"A-apa kau bilang? Hubungan khusus?" Nobume ternyata melihat semuanya. Memalukan ... ini benar-benar memalukan. Rasa-rasanya aku ingin membenamkan wajahku di bantal detik ini juga, tetapi aku tidak melakukannya karena aku lebih penasaran kenapa Nobume mengatakan kami memiliki hubungan khusus?

Kami tidak punya hubungan semacam ini. Aku dan Sougo hanya lah sebatas pelayan dan majikannya.

Nobume mengangguk, ia duduk di kursi kecil di sisi kasurku tempat di mana Sougo tadi duduk menemaniku. "Kalian memiliki hubungan seperti itu bukan? Atau lebih tepatnya kukatakan kalian berpacaran? Meski pun begitu kupikir kau berani juga berpacaran dengan pelayanmu sendiri, di tambah lagi umur kalian terpaut sepuluh tahun. Eum ... tidak kusangka kau penyuka pria dewasa dan pelayanmu itu sendiri menyukai gadis yang lebih muda."

Membahas hal semacam ini ternyata membuat Nobume yang biasanya diam menjadi banyak bicara.

"K-kami tidak berpacaran," sanggahku cepat.

Nobume mengerutkan keningnya menatapku tidak percaya. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau membiarkan pelayanmu itu menciummu?"

Benar yang dikatakan Nobume padahal hubungan kami hanya lah sebatas majikan dan pelayan. Kalau begitu kenapa aku membiarkan begitu saja Sougo yang menciumku? Bahkan ia sudah menciumku sebanyak dua kali.

"Atau mungkin ... kau menyukainya? Karena itu lah kau tidak bisa menolak ciumannya?"

Aku menatap Nobume dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang berkelebat dalam benakku. Nobume memang teman sebayaku yang sudah memiliki pola pikir dewasa. Padahal tempo hari ia mengatakan kalau ia tidak mengerti masalah percintaan atau apa pun itu, tetapi sekarang ia sudah bisa berbicara seperti ini memberi sebuah kesimpulan atas apa yang terjadi di antara aku dan Sougo. Mungkin saja ini pengaruh dari novel atau manga shoujo yang dibacanya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa seperti ini." Aku membenamkan wajahku ke dalam bantal tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk membalas perkataan Nobume.

Lagipula bagaimana dengan Sougo sendiri? Mana mungkin ia menyukai anak kecil sepertiku. Ciuman itu ... bisa saja sebagai bentuk keisengannya. Aku menggigit bibirku dengan kencang kalau benar ia hanya ingin menjahiliku itu benar-benar keterlaluan.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**_Saya benar-benar meminta maaf atas keterlambatan saya mempublish chapter terbaru dari cerita ini. Kali ini saya langsung mepublish dua chapter semoga kalian menyukainya. Kuharap kalian tidak keberatan dengan sisi Sougo yang sedikit cabul terhadap Kagura yang umur jaraknya terpaut jauh dengannya :)_**


End file.
